Bade pregnancy
by ScissorLuvvv
Summary: First fanfic, title gives away whats happening, review and give me some advice on how to make it better and tell me what you'd like to happen and I'll try and figure something out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, I'll try not to make this too long, I'm gonna do a bade pregnancy story, and I'll try to upload a chapter a night, maybe a few, depends how much time I have, anyway, I hope you like it. Read and review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

Becks POV:

I hurried along the corridors to try and catch up to Jade, but she was way ahead of me, but I saw the door to the Janitors closet close just as I turned the corner, I knew it woud be Jade in there. I walked towards the door, opened it and saw Jade, sat on the floor in tears, Jade only cries back at my RV when noone is around, but me. I swiftly walked towards her, threw my bag off my shoulder and wrapped my arms around my girl, whilst she burried her face in my chest, I stroked her hair to calm her down whispering 'It's gonna be ok' every so often, even though I didn't even know what was wrong yet. When her breathing had gone back to normal I spoke up,

'Babe, whats wrong?'

She took a few deep breaths and whispered

'I-im pregnant,' her voice cracking at the end before she began crying again.

I was staring for a few seconds, just acknoledging what my girlfriend of 3 years had just told me.

Jade was in a fit of tears, so I wrapped my arms back around her, kissing her hair until her crying stopped again, the bell for Sikowitz's class rang about 10 minutes ago, but I didn't care right now, I just had to make sure Jade was ok.

'Jade, before we discuss this, I just want you to know that I promise, no matter what we decide to do, I'll stay with you.' Jade smiled a little even though she was still upset, her makeup was all messy now, but she still looked beautiful, I wiped away the last few tears and kissed her mascara stained cheeks.

'Thankyou,' she told me before continuing 'Beck, I'm scared, I'm 16, your 17, we don't know how to raise a baby, we should of used protection, we didn't think it would happen but it did, Beck if you want to leave me, I totally understand, you can still have an easy life if you wan-'

I kissed her in a way that meant 'Don't be rediculous' when we broke apart I looked deep into her eyes, 'Jade, I never ever want to be apart from you, I know this was a mistake, but we can't turn back the clock, it's noones fault, these things happen sometime'

'I know, but I could never be a good mom'

'You'll be a perfect mommy, do you want to keep it? I totally understand if you don't' I said truthfully because, yeah, it's my baby, but it's Jade's too, and it's Jade's body.

She nodded 'I know it might be hard, but, I could never do that, I'd feel so guilty'

'We'll be excellent parents, it might be hard, but we'll figure it out'

Jade smiled, and I smiled back, leaning in to peck her lips.

'Do you want to tell the others?' I asked.

She shook her head 'Not yet'

I pulled Jade in for a hug, and she told me into my shirt she was scared.

'I know babe, but I really think you can do this, your so brave and sensible, and I promise I'll be with you every step of the way, and I'm gonna make this 9 months extra special.

We pulled apart and Jade supressed a full on grin, the smile I only get to see and you can't help but smile back.

Read and Review

Scissorluvvv xx

AN: I will definitely upload a few chapters tomorrow depending on whether you all like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thankyou for the reviews, they really made me smile, if you have anything negative to say, please say it, and I'll try improve. :)**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: I already wrote this when I read your review, I promise I will in my next chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Dan does, and the shows finished now anyway.**

***3 months pregnant***

Jade's POV

I looked in the mirror and lifted my shirt, revealing a tiny baby bumb, I don't want to get fat, fat is for people who arn't Jade West, a pair of tan arms take me out of my train of thoughts and I smile, putting my hands over Beck's, he rubs my belly and puts his head on my shoulder, whispering in my ear 'I love you' which always makes me smile whatever mood I was in. I was about to say 'I love you too' when I suddenly felt like I was about to throw up my intestines, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom puking my guts out, while Beck follows holding my hair back and tying it into a pony tail, I wiped my mouth with my hand and stood up, suddenly feeling grouchy. Ugh.

Becks POV

Today probably won't go well, it's the day were going to tell our parents, our friends and go to our doctors appointment which is in a half an hour, so we'll be a couple hours late for school. Our friends are probably wondering whats happening, for the past few weeks we've been ignoring them a bit, well Jade has because of her mood swings and morning sickness, she knows if she's moody with them a couple of minutes later she'll be crying and she hates it, I'm looking forward to seeing our baby though, but I'm not looking forward to getting Jade there, she'll refuse to let anyone touch her, never mind rubbing cold icy gel all over her stomach, she doesn't know her appointment is in an hour and I don't plan on telling her until were there.

'Babe, come on get changed, we need to get to school' I saw walking out of the bathroom.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING BECKETT!' she replies, I think the day has finally begun.

'Alright, calm down' I reply throwing on some jeans and a flannel shirt, when I turn around I see Jade in one of my flannel shirts too, which always makes me smile because she looks so cute in them because their to big for her, she's also wearing a black skirt with leggings.

'Beck, I want coffee' she tells me, she knows she can't have it, but I trick her with de cafe', she knows anyway, but she thinks maybe just once I'll give it her.

'Alright' I saw walking into the kitchen whilst she does her makeup and hair. By the time I have her de cafe coffee, she only needs to put her green streaks in. I hand her the coffee and go to get my own hair done, when I hear her spitting it out and screaming 'DO NOT GIVE ME DE CAFE'

'Babe, you know you can't have coffee'

'I WANT COFFEE, I DESERVE IT, I AM CARRYING OUR BABY HERE'

'Yes I know, but you don't want to hurt the baby' I say softly and she begins to well up, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waiste, she's finding this so hard.

'Beck I told you, I told you I wouldn't be able to do this, I don't even know what's gonna hurt our own baby' she tells me, crying louder and louder.

'Babe, your just new at this, you'll know in the next few months' I say and when she doesn't reply, I assume that she believes me, because yeah she's hormonal, but she never likes to be proved wrong.

EVER.

Scissorluvvv xox

AN: Ok guys, I hope you liked it, I'll upload later again tonite with chapter 3, and thats the baby scan and telling their parents and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I promsied I would have at least 3 chapters up for tonite, so heres chapter 3, I may upload chapter 4 for you guys tonite too, I have a lot of time today because I've done loads of my homework so I could do this! Enjoy**

***In the car***

**Beck's POV**

"Beck, what are you doing? You were supposed to take the first left? You drive us to school every day, what are you doing? Jade snapped and I just replied with a "Relax"

"Don't tell me what to do Beck"

I decided to ignore what she said, and drove to the hospital, when Jade realised what was happening she gave me her death glare, and shouted "I AM NOT GOING IN THERE" Jade won't admit it, but she has a fear of hospitals and doctors, just because she thinks something will go really wrong and she doesn't like the idea of being in there, which noone does, but she doesn't understand that hospitals and doctors are a good thing, because they help you.

"Babe, your not staying in, it's just the baby scan"

"I AM NOT LETTING THEM TOUCH ME"

"But Jadey don't you want to see this little one" I replied calmy rubbing her belly.

"Don't call me Jadey" she stated before getting out of the car, I smiled and followed, and we walked hand in hand towards the lady at the front desk.

**Jades POV**

I walked with Beck, his fingers laced through mine to the lady at the front desk, I had no reason to get annoyed at Beck for talking to her, she was about 45 and Beck is 17, it's all ok. We got to the desk and Beck said my name and why I was here, she gave us both a look which I shot right back at her, she seemed a bit shocked and Beck was hiding a smirk, the women looked at her computer, and told us to take a seet. It wasn't long before the a middle-aged man shouted me and Beck inside a little room so I could see my baby.

"Ok, so your names Jade right?" the man asked once I lay on the bed, Beck beside me holding my hand.

"Uh-huh" I replied

"And how old are you and your partner"

"Oh, what, you think just because were teenagers, we arn't gonna be good parent? You think because I'm so young I can't do this?!" I yelled, WHAT IS HE TRYING TO SAY!

"Babe, calm down, he just has to know how old we are" Beck said and the man nodded 'I'm 17 annd Jade is 16" Beck continued. The man didn't give us a look, which was suprising. He probably see's this a lot. **AN: THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE OFFENSIVE, I think people who have babies this young are so brave.**

"And when is your birthday?" the man kept asking all these questions, UGH.

"Mines May 12th, and Beck's is 19th September" I said trying not to become irratated.

"Ok, well, we can have a look at your baby now, we won't be able to tell the sex yet, but at your next appointment we will if you want us too"

"Ok" Beck and I said at the same time.

"Alright Jade, can you lift up your shirt please?" I looked at Beck who nodded as if to say 'Were gonna see our baby if you lift up your shirt' I smiled and lifted up my shirt and he placed the icy cold gel on my tummy, it was silent for a moment because the nurse was finding the heartbeat, and then I heard it, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, and then it hit me that in 6 months I'll be able to see this tiny person Beck and I made that I've grown. Tears of joy poured out of my cheeks and Beck hugged me, it was perfect.

Ok, this is the first half of this chapter, I'll upload later, read and review, scissorluvvv xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg you guys are the best, thanks so much for reviewing, it really makes me smile! Ok so I'll upload tomorrow as well, remember read and review!**

**AN: this and the last chapter are like a multi chapter I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Beck's POV**

It was beautiful, the sound of a tiny little heartbeat I'd made with Jade, it was incredible how beautiful it really was. I saw Jade crying because she was so happy right beside me, I gave her a hug and the moment couldn't get any better, I pulled away from the hug slightly so I could plant my lips on Jade's, the kiss was short and sweet, we knew we couldn't go any furthur because there was a doctor beside us, so I pulled away and we both looked at the doctor who was putting Jade's details into the computer.

"Ok, so what next?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, right now your baby is tiny, so, we have to see you again in two months just to see how everythings going, then your baby will be a lot bigger and we'll be able to tell you the sex, that is if you want to know" the doctor replied.

"And when is it due?" Jade asked.

"It's hard to tell yet, but should be around October 17th"

LINE BREAK

***dinner time with Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex***

**Jade's POV**

I sat down with Beck and began eating with the others until Vega interupted,

"Ok, guys, whats the big news you need to tell us?!" UGH

We decided it would be easier to tell our friends first, because it's easier.

"Jade, do you want to tell them or me?" I motioned to Beck as if to say 'you'

"Ok, guys, if we tell you something, you all have to promise you can't tell anyone yet" Beck said, looking at Cat and Rex the whole time, they didn't seem to notice though.

"OOOOH I LOVE SECRETS" Cat squealed, ok why is that suddenly cute.

"Cat, you can't tell ANNNNYONEEEEE" I told her, she just laughed.

Everyone promised they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ok, well guys, Jade and me, are having a baby" Beck said rubbing my belly, I love that. Everyones mouths dropped open but Cat's who shouted "OMG YEYYYYYYYY" Oooh Cat. "Cat, I don't want anyone else to know just yet, so you have to stay quiet about this" I told her.

"I promise" she told me truthfully.

"But, guys, how? When?" Vega asked.

"Well, Vega, I'm not about to give you a science lesson, and 3 months ago, I had my first scan today, here" I told her, taking the scan photo out of my purse to show her.

"AWWWWW!" she said a little to loud.

"Shhhhhh" I shushed her a little irratated.

"Sorryyyy" she replied, on this one occasion I'll let it slide, damn hormones.

"Well, guys, good luck with it" Robbie said.

"Yeah, congrats guys" said Andre, Tori and Rex. And Cat was asking if she could help out with the baby, I am actually really thankful to have such good friends who care this much.

"Ok Cat, ok, you can help, stop poking me" I told her grabbing her finger and putting it in her ranch dressing.

"What are you guys gonna call the baby?" Tori asked us.

"Well, we havn't really thought about it yet" Beck replied.

"Yeah, it's all still pretty new to us" I also answered

"OHHHHH, that explains why Jade was puking her guts out the past few weeks" Andre realised and chuckled, IS HE LAUGHING AT THE FACT I'M VOMITING EVERY DAY?!

"HARRIS, are you laughing at the fact I'm being sick EVERY SINGLE DAY!" I said a little too loud pointing my finger at him.

"God no" he replied backing up a little. Good.

"Jadey why don't you name the baby after my giraffe Mr. Purple" Cat said holding up her girraffe.

"Ok, Cat, first of all, DO NOT call me Jadey and second of all noone would name a child Mr Purple" I said annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Cat, it's not supposed to offend you, Jade didn't mean to upset you, she's just giving her opinion, right Jade?" Beck said, nodding at me like an idiot.

"Sure" I replied, satisfying him.

"OK" Cat said happily again hugging me, I had to hug her back.

The rest of lunch was sat in a comfortable silence and every now and again, we'd mention the baby, I just hope we get the same reaction from our parents which is probably not possible.

Thanks for reading, this ones a little longer, but I hope you like it! :)

ScissorLuvvv xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, you guys are the best, your reviews mean I can write better! Anyway, this chapter is telling Beck's parents!**

**Jade's POV**

"Nooo, Beck, why can't you just tell them?" I asked Beck whining.

"Because you need to be here too, I'm coming with you to tell your parents come on please"

"Noooo"

"For me?" Ugh, I always break when he says that.

"Ughh, fine, lets go" I said getting out of the car and walking with Beck to his parents house, knocking on the door, I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, my bump still wasn't big enough to notice yet.

"Hey kids" Beck's mom greeted us, his mom can tolerate me.

"Oh, hey mom" Beck answered.

"Come in" she said to us, Beck smiled and stood inside, me following and we went to stand in the living room.

"Arn't you guys gonna sit down?" Linda (Beck's mom) asked. Beck's dad, Neil stayed silent.

"Uhm, no we arn't stopping, we just needed to tell you something" Beck replied.

"What have you kids done?" Neil asked looking at me and scowling, which I returned.

"No, no nothing, well s-something, uhm, well Jade is pregnant" he finally blurted out, his parents did not look happy, are they gonna make us break up? I can't loose Beck, he's my whole world, tears began to form in my eyes and I was not letting them see me cry, I pushed passed Beck out the door and back into the car, crying full on.

**Beck's POV**

The next thing I saw, Jade had pushed past me and was out the door. What just happened?

"I need to go find her" I stated before rushing out the door.

I found Jade in the car, she looked as though she was crying I had no idea what was happening. I sat down in the drivers seat and looked at her, she looked up at me, she had been crying.

"Babe, are you okay? Whats happened?" I asked worry filling my eyes.

"No, I'm not okay, your parents are probably going to make us break up and I can't loose you Beck, I can't" Jade replied still sobbing. I held her wrists, so she had to look at me and said,

"Jade, you are never going to loose me, ever, ever, noones opinion is going to effect how much I love you, you're my whole world, meeting you was the best thing I ever did, this" I motioned between me and Jade "is for life" I finished and she suspressed a smile.

"Thankyou" Jade said starting to stop crying.

"I love you Jade, forever and always" I sound really sappy, but it was true.

"I love you too" I leaned in to kiss her, long and hard, when we pulled away Jade frowned and said,

"What did your parents say once I'd left?"

"They didn't say anything else because I rushed out the door to find you, but I don't think they were very happy"

"Noone can please everyone" Jade said, true.

"Yeah" I replied

"Shall we go tell my parents now and get it over with?" Jade asked worry filling her eyes.

"Yeah, it'll be ok though, I promise" I said truthfully and Jade smiled a little. And then I continued "And then we can go out to dinner or something?"

"No, I just want to go back to the rv"

"Ok" and with that, I drove to Jade's house while Jade was playing 'Angry Birds' on my phone.

***Jade's house***

**Jade's POV**

"Jadelyn" my father greeted me coldy.

"Dad" I replied in the same tone of voice he greeted me.

"What do you both want?" He stated rather that asked.

"Me and Jade just want to talk to you and Jade's mom" Beck said trying break the awkwardness.

"Well, come in then" my dad replied, he opened the door a little wider so we could stand inside, and we went into the living room, where my mom sat at her computer. My dad sat down, so did Beck and I sat on his lap. Beck wrapped his arms around my waist, which my dad didn't really approve of, but eh well.

"So, uhm, mom, dad?" my mom finally looked up from her computer to see what I wanted.

"Oh, hey guys, sorry I was checking my email, are you both okay? My mom actually does love me.

"Yea, thanks, uhm I have to tell you both something" I looked down, terrified of the fact I know they both would be dissapointed in me.

"What have you done?" my dad asked, his voice rising.

"Calm down Jack" my mom (Angela) said trying to calm him down.

"Jade is everything okay?" my mom was a little worried.

"Yeah, sort of, it's just"

"JUST WHAT" my dad was now shouting. I burried my face into Beck, I can't tell them.

"Jade and me, we're having a baby" Beck told them for me.

"WHAT? ARE YOU STUPID? NO CHILD OF MINE IS HAVING A BABY AT 16" my dad was screaming at me, and again, I was crying, I knew my dad wouldn't hurt me, he knows when to stop, but he will shout and shout until he gets answers. Beck was trying to calm me down and stop me crying but it wasn't helping.

"Jade, what were you thinking?" my mom asked calmy.

"M-mom I'm so sorry" I sniffled.

"Look, Jade and me are going to have this baby, you can't stop us, we know it will be hard but I'm gonna stick with Jade" I said truthfully, my mom smiled a little, why can't my dad be as understanding.

"No child of mine will be having a baby at 16" my dad said, his voice still a little loud.

"Can we not shout? It's not good for Jade to be stressed, it's not good for Jade or the baby" Beck told my parents, maybe my dad will calm a little.

"I DON'T CARE? TELL ME WHY YOU WOULD DO THIS?!" my dad shouted again.

"I'M SORRY OK, IT'S NOT LIKE WE PLANNED THIS" that probably didn't help.

"Jade, calm down please" Beck said rubbing my sides, it helped.

"Jack, don't be like this, you could at least try to understand?" my mom said and my dad didn't reply, he just sat there.

"Jade how far along are you?" my mom asked me smiling.

"3 months, I had my first scan today" I was glad I had told them now, glad it was out of the way. I shown my mom the scan picture, Beck and I are getting it framed.

"Aw, that's really cute" my mom said, she sounded quite happy, I'm glad I'll have support from my mom.

"I know, Jade and I are getting it framed, do you want one? We have 3" Beck told my mom and she nodded. I handed her one and she was staring at it smiling.

"You're gonna be a good mommy Jade" my mom told me hugging me, I hugged her back.

"Thankyou" I told her.

"I told you didn't I" Beck said poking my arm lightly.

***Back at Beck's RV***

**Beck's POV**

"Babe what do you want for dinner?" I asked Jade.

"Can we have waffles?" Jade replied.

"Don't you want them after dinner?" I asked Jade laughing.

"No" she replied simply, this must be cravings.

"Ok then" I said still laughing.

"And coffee" she knows she won't get it.

**READ AND REVIEW? **

**Hope you like it! :)**

**ScissorLuvvv XOX**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I like the long chapters better, so I'm gonna be writing longer chapters from now on if that's ok with you guys! I can't believe this is my sixth chapter! Anyway next chapter is finding out whether it's a boy or a girl, so review and give me ideas for names and if you want it to be a boy or girl and also give me some ideas of what should happen and I'll include it, thanks you guys! :)**

***4 months pregnant***

**Beck's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a loud bang, and looked down to find noone in my arms, the loud bang must of come from Jade. I checked the time, 3:30AM, this has been happening a lot, Jade goes to sleep at around 11PM, but the baby doesn't have the same ideas and kicks and kicks which is cute, but Jade then can't get to sleep until it stops, but it doesn't stop until I tickle her tummy, which she laughs at which gets her giddy so she can't even sleep when it stops, then when she calms down, its around 1AM, and thats when she finally gets to sleep, but wakes up at around 3:30AM hungry, and after she's had food goes to sleep at around 4AM, then has to be up for 7AM on weekdays for school, but is tired all day, so as soon as she gets home(the rv) she goes back to sleep for a few hours.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jade with the cupboard door in her hands, trying to fix it, which obviously was not working.

"Babe, whats happened?" I asked groggily. Jade turned around and spoke up,

"Uhm, I don't really know, I wanted a sandwich"

"I'll make the sandwich, just go put your feet up on the couch and watch tv or something" I told Jade taking the cupboard door out of her hands and attatching it back to wear it came from, this is why I bought new things which are easily attatched when broken, because when Jade gets angry she usually breaks things in her temper, like doors, cupboards etc, or sometime she does it by accident, like today when she's half asleep trying to make a sandwich. Jade smiled and walked past me, her bump was showing now and even though she doesn't want to be fat, she knows it'll be worth it, everyone at school knows now, Rex can't keep his mouth shut and just had to tweet about it, even Cat didn't tell anyone until the whole thing went round and people was asking her, Cat has a 'no lying' policy so she had to stick to her rules, and she told them it was true, everyone was pretty shocked, but lots of people were really supportive and the others who wernt going to be supportive didn't come near us because they were scared of what Jade would do. Even the teachers have been supportive of us both and promised us help if we wanted any. I made Jade's sandwich, peanut butter banana sandwich, which Jade absolutely loves now, but wouldn't take another look if she wasn't pregnant, she's had some pretty weird cravings, she also wants sardines all the time which stink the rv out, I still give them her though. I took Jade's sandwich too her, she was watching 'full house' she took the sandwhich from me and began eating it whilst I went back to bed.

"Beckkkkkkkk" Jade whined.

"Yah?"

"Come sit with meeeee" I had to give her what she wanted, so I got up again and lay next to her on the couch, my arms around her whilst she finished her sandwich which she was now half done with.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Uhm, I don't know?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jade asked, still lost in her sandwich.

"I don't mind, with a boy I can teach how to play sports, with a girl I can tell off all the boyfriends"

"Wow Beck, if we have a daughter I think she'd be slightly embarassed by you" Jade said laughing.

"Why?" I asked lost, why would the baby be embarassed by me?

"You really don't know why? Seriously? Obviously she'd be embarassed when your saying that her boyfriend can't date her, and she wouldn't be too impressed, she would ignore you for days"

"Ok, maybe she would be slightly annoyed but she wouldn't ignore me"

"Beck, that's how girls work, they ignore you, you finally give in when you realise that they won't talk to you until they get what they want, and then it's all happy again, but of course you won't ever see that boy again because she would never even let you near him again" Jade finished.

"Ok, I see what you mean, but if the boy ever did anything to hurt her?" I asked, Jade nodded.

"That's when you forbid him from seeing her" Jade told me, I get it now.

"Ohh"

"And what about if we have a boy, what would you teach him?" Jade asked me, finally finishing her sandwich and getting comfortable on the couch handing me her plate.

"Well, I'd teach him football, definitely, and how to find the perfect girlfriend"

"And what do you know about finding the perfect girlfriend?" Jade asked me.

"Well, I found one" I said truthfully, Jade is perfect, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, I am so thankful for her, I smiled goofily at my sappiness and Jade full on grinned.

"Awww" she leaned in and crashed her lips on mine, no longer hungry.

**Jade's POV**

"Well, I found one" Beck stated and smiled goofily, was he saying I'm perfect? That's so cute, I love him so much, I don't know where I would be without Beck, but I know I wouldn't be happy if I didn't have him or this baby, I am happy with how everything is turning out, I got my own little family.

"Awww" it just came out and I crashed my lips against Beck's.

Line break...

**Lunch time.**

**Jade's POV**

"Ok, we got pizza, spagetti, ravioli or burritos, which do you want?" Festus asked.

"Uhmm, I'll have a slice of pizza and Jade what do you want?" Beck asked me.

"Err, I'll take a burrito" I told Beck.

"Ok, and how is baby today?" Festus asks this every day.

"He or she wants their burrito so can you just get it?" I told Festus irratated, I am very hungry! Festus looked a bit shocked by what I had said and Beck explained it was mood swings. When Festus finally gave us our food, we went to sit with Cat, Vega, Andre and Robbie who seem to be constantly smiling when they see us.

"OMG HIIIIIIIIIII" Cat jumped up hugging me tightly and now I need to pee, thanks Cat, urgh.

"Cattt, let go, you made me need to pee" I told Cat angrily setting my food down and walking to the bathroom.

"Sorry Jadey!" Cat shouted as I walked away.

**Beck's POV**

"Sooo, Beck how's the baby?" Tori asked me once I began eating.

"It's good, it always wants peanut butter banana sandwiches at 3:30AM though" I replied.

"Ahaha, aw, have you got a name yet?" she asked excitedly.

"No, we havn't discussed it yet"

"Are you having a boy or girl?!" Cat questioned jumping up.

"Cat, I told you we don't know yet, we still have to wait another month" I told Cat again.

"Wait another month until what?" Jade asked sitting down next to me.

"To find out if you're having a boy or a girl" Robbie explained to Jade.

"Ohh" she replied.

"Hey Jade, do you have to leave school for a bit? Yanno to have the baby and take care of it?" Andre asked Jade.

"Are you going to be happy about that?" Jade said annoyed.

"Jade I was just asking, chill down" Andre mumbled while Jade took a bite from her burrito.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade shouted annoyed.

"Babe, yanno you can't get stressed" I told her rubbing her back.

**Line break, in the RV**

**Beck's POV**

"Woe, Beck, aha, come feel this" Jade called me over where she was sat watching tv whilst I was doing math homework.

"Feel what?" I asked confused.

"The baby, what do you think?"

"Oh, is it kicking?!" I wondered.

"Obviously, I wouldn't feel it if it was sleeping" Jade replied waving me over, I walked over kneeled down and put my hands on her stomach waiting for the kick, and then it happened, it's so adorable, it has a strong kick.

"Wow, I think it will be taking after you with that kick" I told Jade playfully, she knew I was joking when she flicked my head lightly, it didn't hurt, but I knew it wasn't meant too.

"I never thought you would be this happy pregnant" I told Jade still feeling our baby kicking.

"Yea well, I am happy were having a baby together, even if it wasn't planned" Jade replied smiling.

"Good, me too" I said truthfully.

"Ohh, it's stopped now" I said after a few more minutes.

"I'll let you feel it again tonite if you make me a sandwich? Jade bribed me.

"Deal, peanut butter and banana?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"You got it" she replied.


	7. Chapter 7 (AN)

**AN: Hey guys! So I'm writing chapter 7 now, this is the one where they're finding out the sex of the baby, so I know what the baby is going to be, but I'm leaving it a suprise for you guys and you'll find out in the chapter anyway, I need names, so if you could send some boy names and girl names in, that'd be great, (send both in, because otherwise you would know what the baby was going to be :P ) anyway, that'd be great, thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 7! Wow, anyway this story won't be ending for ages yet, but I just wanted to know, when the baby has been born, should I continue with this story? It would be like there lives afterwards with a baby? Obviously it wouldn't go on forever, but anyway I just wanted to know if you guys want me to continue! **

**Chapter 7**

**5 months pregnant**

**Beck's POV**

Jade and I are so so excited about today, were finding out weather it's a boy or a girl, and all our friends are coming, which Jade isn't to pleased about, she just asked Cat if she wanted to come and Cat told our friends, our friends literally begged us to come, and so in the end Jade gave in. She even agreed to letting them come in the room to see the baby on the monitor. Anyway, it's 6AM Jade's been sleeping better, she's still asleep, I couldn't sleep last night and ended up getting up at 5, I'm so excited! We're going in school until lunch, then leaving with our friends to go to our appointment, then just going back home, it feels so good to know that in about 9 hours, we'll know if we're having a boy or girl, we still don't know a name, were waiting until we know what the baby is, then choosing. I decided on making Jade breakfast before waking her up, she has to have a fry up, and she says she wants extra because she's feeding two, which is cool with me, I'd rather her eat more than none at all. When I was all ready, I walked into the kitchen to prepare Jade, mine and the baby's breakfast.

**Jade's POV**

'What is that amazing smell?' I asked myself waking up.

"Beck, can I smell bacon?" I then asked Beck, looking round to see my large breakfast in his hands and he was holding a fan, fanning the georgeous smell over to me.

"Gimme that!" I then said getting up to grab my breakfast from his hands, I think half of the weight I have put on has been from eating, not the baby getting bigger.

"So, you excited for today?" Beck said grinning.

"Obviously!" I stated grinning back, tooking into the bacon and egg. No wonder I'm getting bigger eating this every morning. I am actually really big to say I'm five months along.

"Beck, do I look to fat?" I asked simply.

"Babe, your pregnant your gonna get bigger" he said back.

"SO THAT MEANS YES!"

"You still look georgeous"

"BUT I'M FAT, GEE THANKS BECK!"

"Calm down, your taking it the wrong way"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, LETS JUST FINISH THIS AND GO!"

**Line break..In the car on the way to school.**

**Jade's POV**

"Jade" Beck said.

"No" I am still mad at him for calling me fat.

"Can you just listen to me?" He asked, Jade do not look at the eyes, not the eyes.

"No" I stated simply. The rest of the car ride was pretty quite, only the sound of the music from the radio, Beck drove into the parking lot, parked the car and looked at me.

"What?" I asked irratated.

"You know that it doesn't matter if your fat or not? Pregnant people have to get bigger, it's just the way it works, otherwise the baby would be too small, but even if you was naturally fat, super skinny , or average it doesn't matter" I smiled when he said that, he knows he's forgiven damn. He gave me a quick kiss and a hug before we got out of the car, walking hand in hand to the entrance.

"OMG JADEY BECKY HIIIII, I'M SO EXCITED, IT'S GONNA BE SO FUN, I CAN SHOW THE BABY MR PURPLE AND I'M GONNA ACTUALLY SEE IT-" Cat shouted running towards us, Vega, Andre, Robbie and the puppet walking behind before I cut her off,

"Cat, I think if you say anything else the baby won't like you" I lied, but she'll believe it and shut up, and then I heard sobbing, I didn't think she would cry.

"Cat, I'm sorry I didn't mean that" I said hugging her, she dried her eyes and was her happy self again, wow.

"You guys have remembered right?" Beck asked the others and a chorus of 'OBVIOUSLY' and 'Yeah's were said back.

"Good" I said back "But please don't embarrass me" I told them and they looked offended.

"We won't" Andre promised.

"Good, because if you do you won't ever come again" I warned.

"We're not going to" Robbie said and I nodded walking with Beck to our first class.

**Line break...on the way to the hospital**

**Cat's POV**

I'M SO EXCITED, I'M GONNA GET TO SEE THE BABY THAT BECK AND JADE MADE, I wonder if it looks like Jade or Beck, I wonder if it has hair? I used to sit up in my room and picture what a baby Jade and Beck made would look like, I knew it would be beautiful either way and now I can actually see what it will look like!

"Jade, does the baby look like Beck or you?" I asked

"I don't know" she replied, why doesn't she know what her baby looks like?

"Why don't you know what your baby looks like?" I asked confused.

"Cat we don't know yet, we'll know in 4 more months though" she replied smiling, Jade's like my sister, she's mean to almost everyone but with Beck and me she's different.

"Why can't you know now?" I don't get it.

"Because the baby is only little, it won't even have hair, fingers or toes yet" Ohhh fooey.

"Why?" Why would god punish you by not even letting you see your own baby?

"Cat, I don't know, the baby just hasn't grown enough yet"

"Ohh, poo" I replied upset.

"But, we'll know in a few months Cat" Tori told me hugging me to cheer me up.

"Can I have Candy?" I asked checking my bra, but theres not left.

"Cat, I'll get you some when we get to the hospital" Andre promised, yayyyyyyyy.

**Jade's POV**

"Orite, were here" Beck said, I am so excited!

"YAYYYYYYYY" Cat shouted happily climbing over Tori.

"You ready" Beck asked me smiling. I nodded, I was too excited to even speak. We climbed out of the car and walked together to the same lady at the desk again and she gave me that same look, only this time wiped it off quicker, she probably remembered the death glare I gave her last time. We were told to wait outside the midwives room and wait for us to be called in

"Wow, it seems like just yesterday when we found out you was pregnant" Tori said.

"I know, it's gone so quick, I actually don't want it to end" Beck stated, I agree to be honest.

"I know, as much as I don't like being fat, I am gonna miss being pregnant, these past 5 months have been great, but I'm even more excited to see this one" I explained pointing to bump. Beck rubbed it too.

"ANDRE you said you'd buy me candy!" Cat remembered jumping up and attempting to pull Andre up too.

"Wait, you guys we'll be going in in a minute, can you not wait until after?" Beck asked them.

"Huhhhh fineee" Cat said sitting back down.

"Cat, would you rather see the baby or get candy?" I asked annoyed.

"SEE BABY!" she shouted happily.

"Then wait"

"OK" she chirped.

"When are they gonna call you out?" Tori asked figiting.

"Paitience, Tori, I have been waiting to know for 5 months, noone is more excited than me ok?" I told her truthfully.

"And me" Beck agreed, I smiled.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Hey Jade" Rex asked.

"What snide remark are you gonna give this time?" I was really annoyed now.

"Nahh, I was just gonna ask if I could play with the baby, when it's born" He said, what?

"Well, yes seen as the baby would wipe snot all over you, bite you when its teeth are coming through, throw you around" I said sarcastically, even though it would be funny to watch, I am not giving a puppet to my baby.

"Robbie, don't ever let the wicked witch get me" Rex said seriously and I smiled evily.

"No, it;s fine, I won't" he told him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cat laughed.

"Whats up Cat?" Beck asked.

"Did you hear what my girraffe just said, he said that he-

"Jade West?" a man came from the room next to where we sat.

"Yeah" I said standing up with Beck walking into a big room with all our friends.

"Are these friends of yours?" the man asked, wow shouldn't he be smarter than this.

"Nooo, these are hobos and I felt sorry for them" I said sarcasm dripping off my mouth.

"SHE CALLED US HOBOS" Cat called out offended, oh god.

"Anyway Jade, lie down" the man told me.

"Any problems at all?" he asked taking out his pen and paper.

"Nope, everything seems pretty normal" Beck told them, sitting on the chair next to me, taking my hand, our friends also next to us.

"Good, hows the morning sickness?"

"I don't get it that much now" I told him.

"And have you bled at all?"

"No" I told him.

"Good, and would you like to know the sex of the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah" Beck and I both said.

"Orite, well lets take a look" he said, taking out the icy cold gel placing on my stomach and finding the baby, all our friends watched amazed as the man searched my belly. And then we heard it again for the second time the fascinating sound, thats my babys heartbeat, thats my son or daughter, mine and Beck's baby.

"And there is your baby" the man pointed to the screan and Beck, me and all our friends were lost for words, it was amazing. Well, everyone but Cat thought so,

"I don't see it?" she's confused again.

"Cat come here" I told her and she did.

"Give me your finger" she also did and I placed her finger on the little baby on the screan.

"There it is" I told her calmly smiling.

"HIIIIIII" she said looking down at my stomach, still with her finger on the screan.

"Cat, the baby can't hear you" A ndre told her.

"Actually, babys can hear everything you say, they take it all in" the doctor told us.

"Oh" he said a little embarassed.

"Hi baby, I'm Cat, your mommy and daddys friend, I'm here with all our friends and we can see you on a screan, we all love you very much and we will all care for you and buy you presents" Cat said to the baby, which made me get tears in my eyes, which Beck wiped away.

"That's so sweet" Tori said

"So, doc, is it a boy or a girl?" Beck asked happily.

"Congratulations both of you, it's a little boy" he said smiling. Omg, I'm having a boy, a beautiful little boy, I began crying full on and everyone could see I was happy.

"Really a boy?" I asked smiling he nodded.

"Beck, were having a boy!"

"Yeah I know" he replied laughing, equally as happy, he leaned in and kissed me, my tears falling and landing on Beck. When we pulled back Tori said,

"Congratulations you guys, your gonna make amazing parents for this little one" I had to hug her at that point, we don't get along but, she's one of them people who will always be there.

"Thanks Tori" I said, my chin on her shoulder, still crying tears of joy.

"Cat? Are you ok?" I asked when me and Tori stopped hugging, she looked at me and smiled.

"I just thought of the best present!" she told me hugging me.

"Thankyou Cat" Beck and I said both now hugging her.

After all the congratulations and hugging, we all decided to go back to the rv for pizza and to celebrate, we have a recording of the scan too, and pictures, our little boy is a lot bigger than last time, he's gonna be really strong.

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling, I'm having a son, with the most amazing girlfriend ever, I have a family, this is real, it isn't a dream, I'm really having a baby with my girlfriend and were teenagers! It's perfect! After we all got back to my rv, we ordered pizza, Jade's new favourite, cheese and peporonni with extra onions, which five months ago she couldn't stand to be in the same room as, but it's ok, she likes lots more food now she's pregnant which is good. When our pizza finally arrived, we all got a few slices as we ordered two, and put the baby scan dvd into the tv to watch while eating our pizza.

"Hahah, your baby is on tv" Cat laughed, you had to laugh back.

"Yeah Cat, he is" I told her laughing.

"Can you guys believe, that in 4 months, you're actually going to see this baby, 4 months from today, you could be in labour, or could have the baby in your arms getting him to sleep right now" Tori said.

"I know, it's like we've grown up so much, 5 months ago, I never thought I could be a good mom, but now that I think about it, I really think I can do it, I feel like I can do anything I want to if I can have a baby at 16" Jade said making Cat, Tori and Robbie to cry, whilst Andre smiled and I kissed Jade's forhead.

"Your gonna be a good mommy Jade, I knew right from day 1" I told her truthfully.

"Thankyou" she told me and kissed my lips lightly before we all went back to watching the tv.

**Line break...11PM**

**Beck's POV**

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping" Tori whispered looking at a fast asleep Jade on my lap, Jade falls asleep like this a lot with her head on my chest too.

"She always looks cute" I told everyone truthfully.

"Anyway guys, aint we better go, its 11" Andre said looking at his pearphone.

"Yeah, we should" Robbie said getting up.

"But guys we all came in my car?" I told them.

"Come on guys we'll walk, our houses arn't that far away!" Tori said.

"Robbie please will you walk me home?" Cat asked sounded scared, she can't make it more obvious that she likes him.

"Sure, Cat" Robbie told her and she smiled, we all know them to like each other.

"Night you guys" I whispered and they all waved in response. 'I can't wait to tell everyone were having a boy, I can't wait to actually see him' I thought, whilst picking Jade up bridal style and carrying her to our bed, because even pregnant she isn't heavy.

**AN: Guys, thanks so much for the reviews with the names, keep them coming, now we just need boy names, I really like the names you've all been coming up with! Anyway, this was my longest chapter I've done and I hope you like it! :) **

**ScissorLuvvv xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 (AN)

**So I have a big apology to make for not updating in forever, no excuses though, I promise now to upload every Friday or Saturday, so, I started writing the next chapter when I was on holiday and it was deciding a name, but I didn't like the chapter and I thought you guys should read something better, so now, I'm writing the next chapter again and you guys have all given me such amazing names and I can't decide which one to choose and I knew right from when I started writing this story I would let you guys choose a name, so I decided I would put all names in a hat, and pick one out so it's fair, sound good? So you guys have 10 hours from now to send me some more BOY names and then however many I have, will go in a hat and my sister will pull one out? So, the more names I get the better so please please send some more in, they're all great!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, so I now have a first and middle name that you guys helped to pick, thanks for all the great names and now here's the 'deciding a name' chapter, hope you like it! And remember, I update now every Friday or Saturdays or Sundays!**

**Beck's POV**

"Too simple" Jade stated as we walked into Sikowitz's class.

"I like it?" I protested sitting down, Jade on the next chair.

"Well I don't" protested Jade.

"You don't what?" Cat asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Think the baby should be called Dillon" Jade filled Cat in.

"I think you should name him Mr Long ne-

"NO" Jade cut cat off.

"Mr Purpl- " Cat tried again, but again, as expected was cut off.

"NO CAT" Jade shouted.

"Phooey" Cat said turning round.

"I like the name Dillon" Tori spoke up.

"I don't care what you like" Jade spat.

"Hey is there a reason your extra cranky today?" Tori asked, well that wasn't gonna go down well.

"IM ALOUD TO BE CRANKY I'M CARRYING ROUND A BOWLING BALL" Jade screamed cornering Tori.

"Ok, Jade I think we need to sit down now class will be starting soon" I said, trying to ease the situation by taking my girlfriend's shoulders and sitting her down next to me again.

"GOOD MORNINGGGGGGGG" Sikowitz sang entering through the window before Tori could answer. A Chorus of morning's, yeah's, not really's and an 'I don't want to be here' from Jade were said before Sikowitz asked the question he asks every time he see's us.

"And how's the baby"

"Good" Jade and I both said.

"They're deciding on a name, isn't that exciting!" Cat chirped.

"Oooooo, what have you decided" Sikowitz said sitting on the steps, all attention now on us.

"Well, we haven't really decided on anything yet, we're disagreeing about it a lot, but so far, some things we came up with are Hu-

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jade said glaring at me.

"I don't want their opinions, and I don't want their input because it's our choice!" Jade said in a duh tone, but still glaring.

"Come on tell us pleaseyyyyyyyy" Cat said happily.

"No"  
"Please"

"No"

"Come on Jade, we've been dying to know for months" Andre added.

"Yeah" Robbie backed him up.

"I don't care, I said no, I mean no, and I will not change my mind, we will tell you when we've thought of a name and agreed on one" Jade sternly said and everyone sighed, I just stayed quiet with my arm around Jade's shoulder, everyone was quiet for a few minutes until a couple of people noticed Jade's stomach bounce up a bit including me.

"Babe, was that what I thought it was!" I said grinning putting my hands over Jade's stomach and realising it was.

"What?" Tori asked.

"The baby's kicking again, put your hands here" I told Tori moving out of the way so she could do as I said, she put her hands over Jade's stomach and waited a few seconds,

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed hugging a smiling Jade who was obviously not bothered everyone was .watching as she hugged her back.

"I wanna feel I wanna feel" Cat squealed pushing Tori out of the way onto the ground and putting her hands over Jade's stomach, everyone was amazed just watching us silently and smiling.

**LINE BREAK**

**Back at the RV**

**Jade's POV**

"So babe, we still need a name" Beck said, sitting up with me, turning the tv off.

"Yeah I know" I replied.

"So just to clarify you don't want to name the baby Dillon?" Beck asked again.

"Too simple I told you, would you really like it if you was in a class, the teacher calls your name and about three people turn around all at the same time because they think the teacher means you? I'd hate that" I finished my little rant.

"Okok" Beck said chuckling.

"What about..Mason"

"No"

"Jack"

"No"

"Francis"

"No"

"Hudson"

"Wait, Hudson, I like that one" I finally said after saying no to all the other names.

"Really?" Beck asked me smiling.

"Yeah, but maybe for a middle name?" I asked.

"Sounds cool, what about that first name then?" Beck asked me, looking down at bump. I thought for a moment and thought and thought, until I thought of something, Beck was looking at me now and saw that I was smiling.

"What?" Beck asked me, returning the smile.

"What about Aiden?" I asked hopefully, Beck's mouth dropped open, still smiling.

"Aiden Hudson West, I like it!" Beck stated.

"Nah-ah, Aiden Hudson West-Oliver" I restated, which caused Beck to smother me and passionate kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes until we pulled back breathless.

"Really?" Beck asked, joy filling his eyes.

"Yeah! West-Oliver sounds better, I wouldn't want it any other way" I cringed at my sappiness and cursed under my breath, while Beck just laughed and pulled me into a tight warm hug. We pulled back and Beck lifted up my shirt, kissing my stomach and talking to our little boy, our beautiful little boy, Aiden Hudson West-Oliver.

"Hi, Aiden, you've never heard that before have you? Well, that's your name so you're gonna be hearing it a lot more, I would say sorry for the fact that you might not like it, but I know you're gonna love it, and you've got mommy to thank for that because if it was up to me, you'd of probably ended up with a really common name" Jade started chuckling "so, anyway, mommy and daddy just want to remind you that we love you and we want to thank you for coming into our lives because you've changed them in a way that has made us the happiest we've been and we didn't think we could be any happier! So anyway, goodnight, we love you, and we'll see you in 3 more months!" Beck finished.

**Beck's POV**

I finished my speech to our son, now named Aiden and when I looked up at Jade, she had tears in her eyes.

"You ok there babe" I teased.

"Shut up" she said before hugging me once again. After we hugged for another couple of minutes Jade pulled back "Alright get off me, you made me have to pee again" I just chuckled and pulled back from the hug so Jade could use the bathroom.

"And when I come out, I expect you to be making me spaghetti, with meatballs" she said getting up with the help of me and going to the bathroom.

"Sure thing babe" I said walking to the kitchen to make Jade's new favourite food.

**LINE BREAK**

**Sikowitz's class**

**Jade's POV**

"So, as we were talking about yesterday, improv is..WAITT!" Sikowitz yelled.

"What?" everyone yelled worried while I just sat back looking at my nail polish that I need to redo.

"Beck Jade did you pick a name yet?" Sikowitz asked us excited.

"Yeah" Beck and I said looking at each other and smiling.

"Well?" Tori asked more excited than Sikowitz if that was possible.

"Do you wanna tell them?" Beck asked and I nodded.

"We decided to call him 'Aiden Hudson West-Oliver" I stated proudly.

"OH MY GOD GUYS THAT'S ADORABLE!" Tori shouted.

"YAYYYYYYYYY" Cat said jumping up and down.

"Aw, that's sweet dude" said Andre.

"Yeah, great name guys!" Robbie stated

"Nice" said Rex.

"That's a great name guys, you won't get about 5 boys all turning round when some teacher shouts 'Aiden'" Sikowitz added.

"Ha" was all I said poking Beck's chest, who just chuckled and kissed my temple.

**So I hope y'all like it, I'm pretty proud of this chapter I think it's one of my best, I'll update next Sunday at the latest, and I might be starting another story too, but if I do that one will be just lots of oneshots, anyway, I'm sorry again for the really late update it really took forever to update didn't it **

**Thanks for reading **

**-Scissorluvvv xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, as promised, here's the next chapter, as promised, I don't really have much to say here today, apart from it would be really great if you read my other story too? 'Bade oneshots' I'll be updating that one about 3 times a week. Anyway, here are some responses to your comments too **

**Fan: thankyou so much **

**beckishot: I don't understand what you wrote ahah, I think it was a compliment though so thanks**

**and thankyou to all the others who left a review, they're awesome, keep them coming.**

***7 months pregnant* **

**Jade's POV**

"You said that we could go yesterday" Beck said making his puppy dog eyes.

"Well I meant tomorrow" I replied smugly.

"Come on, it'll only be for a couple hours and we only have two months left"

"YEAH T-W-O" I said making the last word last about 5 seconds for effect.

"But if we get it over with now, we won't have to do it in the next two months and we won't be worried about him coming early because we will have everything we need" he stated.

"I know I want to, but I'll get too uncomfortable and I'll have to pee and we won't get much done" I replied crossing my arms at the top of my bump and pouting.

"If you need to pee the shop keepers aren't allowed to refuse, your pregnant"

"No really? Oh so that's why I've gained so much wait and look like Humpty Dumpty" I said sarcastically and Beck just chuckled at my comment.

"Please?" Beck said again.

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeeeee"

"You sound like a little girl"

"So is that a yes?" he said hopefully

"Did you hear me say yes? Did that word come out of my mouth?" I said annoyed.

"Yes" Beck said smirking, thinking about it a minute, I realised, damn.

"Your such a child" I said finally, turning my head back to the tv.

"Please babe, pleaseeeeee, please please please, what's it gonna take for you to come?" Beck bribed.

"Shut up and I'll think about it" I was annoyed now.

"I'm not stupid babe, I know you to well" Beck chuckled.

"I'M NOT PREDICTABLE" I shouted.

"I know, I didn't say that" he calmed me down by kissing my cheek.

"I'll go if you let me have coffee, not that de café' rubbish, coffee, actual coffee" I said straight.

"Not a chance" he said crossing his arms, he wasn't changing his mind.

"Ok then, well I guess I could stay here, yanno, I am getting pretty uncomfortable now, I probably won't want to go tomorrow" I said simply.

"Well, then, I guess I could go on my own, yanno, because you're getting uncomfortable, I might get colours of the clothes and equipment you don't like but, you don't want to come so-

"Lets go" I said getting up, we're not getting anything I don't like. Beck has to help me get up now, because I'm big and waddling and all, I'm only not getting upset about being big because I know it will be worth it.

"Thanks babe" Beck said grinning kissing my lips for a moment.

"Yeah, well I know if I don't go you'll pick stuff I don't like on purpose and say 'Well I didn't know what to get, you refused to come'" I said in my mock Beck voice "And because of all the girls in the stores thinking you're a single dad" I added walking towards the car, Beck just shook his head laughing.

**LINE BREAK **

**In the car**

**Beck's POV**

"Beck WAIT" Jade screamed making me jump and pull over quickly.

"What? Is something wrong?" I said, extremely fast.

"I wanted you to stop so you could get me ice-cream" Jade said laughing at my worried tone.

"And 'Beck can we stop for ice-cream' wouldn't of been enough" I said running a hand through my hair.

"Don't be mad at me" Jade said, putting her head into her hands, sobbing.

"No no" I said rubbing her back soothingly "I'm not mad at you, I promise, which ice-cream do you want, I'll go get it now" I promised. She continued to cry for a minute until she said,

"I want mint chocolate-chip" Jade stated, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of my jacket she's wearing.

"Alright, I'll be back in 10 minutes, kay?"  
"Ok" she smiled and I got out of the car, heading towards the ice-cream place.

**Jade's POV**

I sat in the car, bored a couple of minutes after Beck left and I decided on making a list of all the things we really need, I pulled out my phone and tapped on 'notes' and began typing

Crib

Diaper bag

Diapers

Pacifiers

Bottles

Changing table

Crib mattress

Crib bedding

Soft baby towels

Baby carrier

Play mat

Blankets

Plush toys

Rattles

Car seat

The time went quite quick and before long, the door to the drivers side opened and Beck got in, handing me my ice-cream, I smiled, putting away my phone and beginning to eat my freezing cold ice cream as Beck started the car again, it was another fifteen minutes towards the store we was looking for.

"So, I started a list of all the stuff we need, like all the essentials and stuff" I said having another spoonful of my ice-cream.

"What did you write down?" Beck asked and I took out my phone, clicking back onto my notes to check my list and reading them out one by one.

"You forgot clothes" Beck said, taking my spoon and having some of my ice-cream, which earned him a glare from me.

"Well Beck, clothes is a pretty obvious one, we're really going to let him go around naked aren't we" another sarcastic comment coming out of my mouth.

"Sorry" he said smiling. I didn't say anything but just finished off my ice-cream and throwing the tub somewhere in Beck's car. Another five minutes passed, when I got bored and window button got interesting, annoyed Beck is funny. I started messing with it, making the window go down, up, down up down up down up do- it won't go down, I looked over at Beck who was smirking, I could tell he was trying to keep a straight face, he'd clicked the drivers side button, I hate that button.

"Hey" I said annoyed.

"Hmmm" Beck replied like nothing had happened, I just glared.

"So childish Jadelyn" he said in his British accent, softly and chuckling.

"Jaaadeeee" I said emphasising the name.

"Alright alright we're here" he said chuckling still.

Beck got out of the car, walking over to my side, opening the door and helping me out, then closing it and intertwining his fingers through mine whilst we walked over to the store that sold basically all things baby related.

"Hi my name is Amy, would you like any help with anything" a peppy blonde said as we walked into the store.

"NO" I screamed making her run off in fear, good, I smiled content and happy with my work.

"Come on, what shall we look at first?" Beck asked grabbing a shopping trolley.

"The clothes" I stated and then added "because yanno, then we won't forget" I said jokingly and Beck laughed.

"Ok, so I think the clothes are over there" Beck said pointing right and walking towards the isle, once we got to them, there was a lot more of everything than I expected, I thought most of the boys clothes would be blue, but it has all colours which is good, I walked over to get a better look, and eyed all the outfits carefully, placing in the truck, a winter coat and a snow suit, because it will be October time when he's born and will be coming colder, some white sneakers, black converse, checked shirts, pants, a grey converse footsie, I also asked Beck what he thought.

"You need to pick some tooooo" I said in a duh tone.

"You seem to have it all under control, at least we won't have to worry about any lack of clothes" Beck said laughing and I laughed back.

"Just pick" I said, still laughing.

"Alright alright, what about these?" he said looking at some more footsie pyjamas in front of him saying 'mommy and daddy love me' 'I love mommy' and 'I love daddy' I smiled, picking them up and putting them in the shopping trolley, they're cute.

"OOOH look at these" Beck said showing me the items of clothing in front of him. They were a set, 3 in a pack of matching outfits, on the front of one of them was a rocket, a truck on the other and a car on the last, I placed them in the truck too, along with a few hats and one more footsie, it was a tigger one I had too.

"We need bibs too" Beck told me, picking up a pack of 4, a white, blue, green and orange and showing them to me before putting them in the truck and moving it along to where I was on the next aisle where the cribs were. There was wooden ones painted different colours, white, blue, pink, normal wood and black. Perfect.

"Beck I want the black one" I said, pointing to it.

**LINE BREAK **

**An hour later, still in the shop**

**Beck's POV**

"I told you" Jade whined

"I know babe, but were almost done, we just need towels, then we can get in the car and as soon as we get home, we'll put your feet up and I'll give you a nice long back massage, ok?" I promised.

"Walking around is so much effort..and I need to pee"

"Go and ask that lady then if you can use the bathroom" I said.

"One, you know I hate public toilets and two, no" Jade replied annoyed.

"Well what are you gonna do? Wait another half hour until were back at the rv?" I said, knowing she wouldn't be able to wait, so she was gonna have to use a public toilet, which isn't really public because only staff and pregnant women can use it. Jade paused for a moment, thinking about it then turning around towards the counter and walking over to the women.

When Jade came out I was still looking at hooded towels, waiting for Jade's opinion, it was another set, both white with bunnies on the hood.

"What are those?" Jade asked me.

"Hooded towels, there really soft, look" I said, handing them to her, she smiled and placed them in the truck which was now full.

"Their cute"

"I thought only bunnies were cute" I teased.

"They have bunnies on them, now let's go" and with that, we made our way over to the check out.

**LINE BREAK**

**Back in the rv**

**Beck's POV**

"Now Oliver, I believe you promised me something" Jade said, whilst I put the rest of the stuff away and she sat with her feet up on the couch watching me, I didn't mind, I told her to let me put the stuff away because her back was aching and her ankles were swollen. I just smiled and walked over to her, sitting on the space behind and rubbing her back. I looked at the rv, it had more space left than I thought, you could still be comfortable in here and it was still clean and tidy, even with $450 worth of baby things.

"I honestly thought we were gonna have like no space left in here with everything" I said honestly.

"I know, I was even thinking we might have to move to an apartment! I love this place, I really want to stay, I honestly think raising a kid here would be awesome, it's where we've had most of our memories and I think having Aiden have his first memories here would be awesome"

"It really would, he's gonna have so much fun" I replied.

"I know, he's gonna love it here"

**Read and review, hope you liked it **

**Scissorluvvv xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys, they're awesome, keep posting them it really inspires me, anyway I just thought I'd let you know now that next week I won't be posting a chapter because it's my birthday and I'll be with family for the whole weekend. Anyway, enjoy and review, also review my other story, I need ideas for the oneshots, you guys are reviewing but not leaving any ideas, so make sure to leave them, thanks, enjoy!**

***8 months pregnant***

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't sleep, it was now 2am, I woke up about 15 minutes ago, knowing that I won't get back to sleep until later, it didn't matter now anyway because I finished school a few days ago and I have about 4 months off, it's kind of like 'maternity leave' according to Beck. I'm not comfortable either, it takes around a half hour to find a comfortable position, whether it's lying down, sitting down, basically it's not very often I'm comfortable, and I can only sleep on my back anyway. I'm really big too, bigger than expected, but I guess that's because I'm young and kinda small for a pregnant women. I was trying to find a comfortable position again, when I accidently woke Beck up, he tells me I should wake him up anyway though so I don't have to be bored not sleeping and he can talk to me to take my mind off of being uncomfortable.

"How long you been awake" Beck asked groggily.

"About 15 minutes" I replied.

"You should of woke me up" he informed.

"You have to be up for school at 6"

"I know, hey are you positive that you don't want me to stay off with you until the baby is born, I mean, he could be early, or you could fall or you could need me to do something and I won't be her-

"Babe, I'm finnnnnee, alright, he's not due for another month, he's still all comfy in here and I'll keep my phone on and with me at all times but just don't be annoying me by calling every twenty minutes" I told him.

"Thanks babe" Beck said sarcastically which only earned him my sarcastic smile.

"And you PROMISE to call me if ANYTHINGGG is wrong" he asked again concerned.

"I promise, do you not think I can take care of myself or something?" I asked irritated and a little annoyed.

"I just want to make sure your ok" Beck said, pecking my lips.

"I'm fine" I laughed "So is Aiden, and we both need to you to quit worrying, all I'm gonna be doing all day is eating, watching tv, sitting on the couch and peeing anyway" I said honestly.

"You swear you won't go shopping or go outside until I'm back?"

"I swear" I said a little calmer.

"Good" Beck replied, then placing his hands over my bump and rubbing them around, feeling Aiden kick his palms, he loved that, so did I.

**Line break**

**Lunch time**

**Beck's POV**

"Beck, I'm fine, I'm still sat in the same position as when you called a half hour ago, but I'm also working on my second huge bar of chocolate, well, your huge bar or chocolate, make sure you pick me some more up on your way home" my now 8 month pregnant girlfriend said down the phone.

"Alright and any sign of movement or anything yet?" I asked biting my nails.

"No, Beck, we still have a month left and you know what the doctor said, he'll probably be late anyway because he's our first child and first babies are usually late and of course if he's anything like you he'll be late because he's too lazy to make an appearance" Jade replied and I could tell she was smirking through the phone.

"Hey since when am I lazy?" I said laughing, but faking offense.

"I'm sorry, I just, couldn't help myself"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII, BECK IS THAT JADE CAN I TALK TO HER PLEASEEEYYYYYYY OMG PLEASEY" Cat interrupted, sitting down with the others.

"Yeah, put her on speaker" Tori agreed and so did Andre and Robbie.

"No Beck don't you dare put me on spea-

"Jade, the others want to talk to you" I teased, putting her on speaker phone anyway and laughing.

"JADEY HOW ARE YOU" Cat shouted happily.

"Well Cat I think you just nearly blew my eardrums, but apart from that I'm fine" Jade said sarcastically.

"How's mini West?" Robbie asked.

"West-Oliver" Jade corrected and I grinned, I love that. "And he's good, hungry, but good" she finished.

"Good" was everyone's response.

"We miss you" Tori said eating another fry.

"Well, who wouldn't" Jade stated, it was true.

"Can we come see you later Jadey?" Cat asked.

"No"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

"Cat I look like humpty dumpty" everyone laughed.

"You still look gorgeous babe" I reassured.

"Urgh shut up"

"Jadey pleasey, I like humpty dumpty"

"If you all stop being annoying then maybe"

RINGGGGGGGG

"Babe we gotta get to class, we'll see you later, I love you" I said.

"I love you too, remember my chocolate" was her final response putting the phone down.

"Beck I can't believe you're gonna be a dad in one month" Tori said grinning.

"I know" I replied returning the grin.

"Do you think the baby will be early?" Cat asked, as we all walked to gym class.

"Nah, probably not, first babies are usually late" I said honestly.

"Phooooey" She said looking down.

"But you're gonna get to meet him before you know it!" Robbie reassured.

**Line break**

**Back at the rv**

**Jade's POV**

I was falling asleep again for the fifth time that day, everything seems so much effort now and I can't be bothered doing much but eat and sleep, just as my eyes were closing and I was drifting off, I was awoken by a pain in my stomach, much like a period pain, it surprised me and I was suddenly wide awake, concerned, my stomach had gone tight and I was alone, I checked the time 'Beck should be here any minute' I thought, holding onto my stomach, which was now a mix between nerves and pain. It wasn't until five minutes of worrying later I realised what was happening and I felt stupid for not thinking about it earlier, I'd read it in every book and I was sat there, not knowing what was going on, it was Braxton Hicks contractions. As soon as I knew and was certain about it, I calmed down and did some of the breathing exercises for actual labour, because it couldn't hurt to practice. I didn't even realise when Beck and the 'gang' came in, all sounding worried when they spoke.

"JADE, are you ok?" Beck asked startling me as he rushed over, putting his arm over my back.

"Do you need to get to the hospital? Guys can you pack the bag quick! I knew I should of stayed home with you-

"Calm down" I said finally looking at everyone, acting normal again, when I did look round though, the worried expressions on everyone's faces was too much and I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Tori asked.

"I'm not in labour" I said in a duh tone.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, Beck, I'm pretty sure"

"But why, what were why the what-

"Braxton Hicks" I cut him off

"Oh" Beck sighed in relief.

"Dude I should've so recorded that" I said laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny" he said pouting, which only made me lean over and peck his lips.

"What's Braxton Hicks?" Cat asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Like false contractions to get you ready for labour" Beck explained.

"SO THE BABY IS EARLY, I TOLD YOU" Cat said jumping up and down.

"No Cat, the baby isn't due for another month" Andre explained.

"But you just said-

"The contractions just get you ready for when you're going to give birth, basically, in a month when this happens again, I'm gonna need to get to the hospital and we can all finally meet this little guy" I stated rubbing my hand over my huge stomach.

"Did you get my chocolate?" I then asked before anyone could get a word in, remembering Beck's promise from before.

"Oh yeah, Cat has it"

"I have it" she said giving me the bag which had my chocolate in.

"Perfect" I said ripping open the packaging and stuffing a piece in my mouth.

"Can I have some?" Robbie asked walking towards us.

"NO" Jade glared at him, until he walked away.

"Do you not think we should call the midwife?" Beck then asked.

"No, why?" I then asked confused.

"Well I just think that we should, yanno let her know s-

"Beck, this is normal, you've read the books, all of them say this happens, alright, I'm not gonna lie, when I first felt them I was worried and scared that I was in labour and you weren't back yet and he would have been early, but then I realised that it was Braxton Hicks and I'm not even worried anymore, it's normal, alright, calm down, I'm ok, Aiden's ok..and I'm definitely gonna get someone to record you when I'm actually in labour" I laughed, causing everyone else to as well, apart from Beck who just looked down.

"Please don't"

"Jadey is Beck going to be in the room where the baby is born?" Came Cats voice from behind.

"It's the delivery room Cat, and if he wants, but only if he doesn't embarrass me by passing out or moan about his hand hurting from my nails, when I would have just pushed out a person" I replied.

"Do you think we could cut your nails before you give birth?" he asked hopefully, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Only if I do it, I wanna use my special scissors" Beck smiled.

"God Beck I don't think you'd be coping if you were the one giving birth, I mean, Jade's about ready to pop, nearly, and you're concerned about your hand" Tori said laughing as did everyone else apart from Beck.

"Aw guys don't be cruel" I said still laughing, wrapping my arms around Beck's neck as he did around my not-so-tiny waist. When we pulled away I then realised that I could be playing some pretty funny prank right now, well as fun as it could get looking like a beach whale.

"AHHHHH" I said clutching my stomach, looking from the corner of my eye as everyone got worried again.

"What babe, are you okay?!" HAHHAHAHAHHAHA

"HAHAHAH" I said sitting up, watching everyone's worried looks turning to looks of relief.

"Babe please don't be doing this for the next month, I might not know when it's actually time" Beck said still worrying.

"Yanno what, I'm kinda looking forward to this next month" I said smirking.

**Line break**

**Cat's house**

**Cat's POV**

I was helping my brother take his special medication when the tune 'pink fluffy unicorns' came through my phone, laughing I picked it up.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Cat here" I said still giggling.

"Hey Cat" it was Tori.

"YAY TORI"

"Cat are you busy right now?"

"Well, kinda, I have to watch my brother and make sure he has his medicine and then make sure he doesn't get out again and start chasing my neighbours dog" I said simply.

"uuhm" Tori sounded confused.

"You can come over if you want, YAY PLEASE TORI" I shouted.

"Well I kinda just need to ask you a question for now"

"KK" I said placing a spoon full of funky nut blast ice-cream into my brothers mouth.

**Tori's POV**

"Mikeyyy, open up, here comes the cho cho train" I heard Cat on the other side of the phone.

"Well I just thought I'd ask you if-

"No, MiK-NO, WAIT UP, YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR ICE-CREAM, STOP RUNNING AWAY, NO YOU'RE NOT ALOUD NEAR THE DOG, GET BACK HERE, UGhh, Tori can I call you back, my brother got out" ….

"Uhm, sure Cat I'll er see you later?" I asked still confused as to what was happening.

"Byeeeee-Mikey N-" then the phone was cut off, leaving me concerned and kinda scared. I decided on ringing Andre instead.

**Andre's POV**

"Yo Tori wassup" I answered my ringing phone.

"Heyyyy"

"So what's going on?"

"Well, you know like Jade said she doesn't want a baby shower?"

"Yeaaaaaah" I answered a little worried.

"Well I think we should have one" WHAT, NO, JADE CAN BE EVEN MEANER SOMETIMES BEING PREGNANT.

"Err, Tori, I don't think it would be a good idea…"

"Oh come on, she deserves it! She needs some time to hang out with our school friends before she's gonna be pre-occupied with a baby" true

"Jade doesn't like most people at Hollywood Arts" I remembered.

"Well, yeah I know, but I think it could be fun and people will be able to buy them more stuff for the baby"  
"They already have everything! You've saw the rv, I mean EVERYTHING, and besides, Jade will probably return most of the gifts because she doesn't like them or something" I said honestly.

"Please Andre, I think Jade will like it, she says she doesn't want one but I think she does!" Tori argued.

"Fine, but if she gets mad I'm not taking the blame" I said scared.

"Oh well aren't you sweet" she said sarcastically.

**So, sorry this is a little late, anyway, I'll update again next week, I just got a little too much homework this week and was kinda busy, I hope you liked this chapter, read and review! **

**-Scissorluvvv xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 part one

**AN: Wow, time flies, doesn't seem like yesterday when I was writing the first chapter and wasn't sure if you guys would like it so I nearly didn't put it up! I'm so glad you guys have reviewed it has been amazing! I'm writing like this is the last chapter, lol it's not, after the birth I'm gonna continue! Anyway so I decided to do the birth in two parts, this part is leading up to Jade's water breaking, the next chapter when she gives birth, make sense? Anyway, I just want to give a huge thankyou to someone who was anonymous, who gave me this awesome idea and I just had to use it, if you realise it was you at the end of this chapter which you will if it was you, then please tell me! Anyway, enjoy and review.**

***9 months pregnant***

**Jade's POV**

"So, I guess you're pretty uncomfortable now?" asked the midwife who surely must be an idiot.

"Look lady, I don't mean to be rude b-wait I do mean to be rude, surely you must be an idiot, or I must be your first patient, because I'M OVER 5 DAYS LATE AND I'M JUST ABOUT READY TO BURST" I replied angrily.

"Oh, Miss West, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry I was just making conversation"

"Well, I don't want to talk to you" I snapped back.

"Jade" Beck whispered, gesturing me to apologise, HA no way.

"No"

"Oh it's alright, Beck she's a heavily pregnant women, she's allowed to be annoyed or angry, or even upset, of course happy would be better, but her hormones must be all over the place right now"

"Your peppiness is annoying me" I stated.

"Look, doc, is there any way you could just give us some kind of home remedies or something to try?" Beck asked.

"Well, I don't think it'll be too long before he's born now, should be any day now-

"Thank god" I cut off.

"But there is some stuff you could try, if you'd like to induce the labour and of course if he's still not born within the next week we're going to have to bring on the birth, he'll be getting bigger"

"Yes, thankyou, the thought of huge baby heads getting bigger inside of me is something I really want to hear" I said sarcastically and then added "so if you could just shut your mouth and get me some coffee that'd be great"

"Jade! No coffee" Beck scolded. I just sighed.

"Not long now until you can have a cup though" the midwife added.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up" I replied glaring at her.

"Jade" Beck sighed.

"You heard her, my hormones are a wreck, stop judging me" I shrieked beginning to sob.

"Alright alright babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, I instantly relaxed into him and calmed down.

"So, what can we do to induce labour?" I asked pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"Well, you could try long walks, long long walks, raspberry leaf tea-

"I hate raspberry's" I whined.

"You could also try spicy food, spicy peppers, caster oil-

"Caster oil is disgusting" I spat

"And hot baths help, you could also get a good long back massage from your boyfriend here to ease the back pain" the doctor smiled.

"We've already been doing the back massage thing" I told her.

"Finally, this last one is proved to be 75% effective, but it kinda got you hear in the first place so I'm not sure if you will want to do that, of course, though, the choice is yours" the midwife finished, yanno I should really learn her name.

"And all these have proved to help?" Beck asked.

"Well Beck, she isn't going to be telling us all this if it wasn't" I said in a duh tone.

"Yeah they all help" that nurse told Beck and he nodded.

**Line break **

**Getting ready for the baby shower**

**Tori's POV**

We decided on not letting Beck and Jade know about the baby shower so it would be more of a surprise, they think their coming over for a 'movie night' or something and it took Beck 2 whole days to convince Jade to come, he still thinks it's a movie night. Seen as we've waited until the last minute to throw this together, because we've all been busy with homework assignments, we just got presents like baby clothes and toys as Jade and Beck already bought literally everything and the fact Jade is late is a plus for us, not for Jade or Beck though.

"Alright Robbie, I need it a little to the left" I said staring at the huge sign Cat and I made.

"NO no no not that far left" I added as Robbie moved the sign again.

"A little further up, up, up a little more-

"Tori we all know you're just going to tell me to move it down again are you sure" Robbie said annoyed.

"Yes" I said irritated.

"Fine" he said moving it further up.

"PERFECT" I yelled.

"Finally" Robbie said getting down from the ladder I was holding for him.

"TORI JADEY'S IN LABOUR" Cat squealed as she yanked me away jumping up and down as I began to as well.

"REALLY" I squealed, forgetting about Robbie as the ladder and him came tumbling to the ground.

"Ow"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Rex laughed.

"Robbie, oh my god, I am so so sorry are you alright" I said helping him up, he looked a little dizzy but was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's this about Jade in labour?" he said like nothing had happened looking at Cat.

"Oh no I was joking, I just wanted to see if you'd be as excited as I am" she said giggling.

"So you pulled Tori away from me and nearly dislocated my shoulder" Robbie said sarcastically, it's a good job Cat can't understand sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Robbie" she said stroking his hair and kissing his cheek, I stifled a laugh as Robbie looked as though he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Ah- that-that's ok Cat" he grinned.

"Just to be clear Cat" I butted in "Jade is still pregnant yes?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Good, I thought we were gonna have to cancel the baby shower" I said relieved.

"When do you guys think the baby's even gonna be born, she's 5 days late" Andre asked, coming towards us carrying his present.

"Well there with the midwife right now, so she's probably gonna give them some idea" I answered.

"I CAN'T WAIT" Cat squealed, running back into my house.

"Where did Cat go?" Andre asked.

"Probably looking at the cake, will you guys please try and keep her away from it when I'm not cat-sitting? She's already tried convincing me to let her have a piece three times and I had to swat her hand away twice" I sighed stressed.

"Sure" Andre told me laughing.

"Yeah" Robbie nodded.

"Good" I said running into the house after Cat.

**Line break**

**Back with the midwife**

**Beck's POV**

"So is there anything else you want to ask?" Jessica the midwife asked smiling.

"No I think that's it" I replied.

"No" Jade added.

"Alright well then you're free to go"

"Thanks" I said, helping Jade up from the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone whilst you get changed" said the nurse as she exited the room.

"So not long now babe"

"I bet it will be, I'm gonna be pregnant forever" she whined putting on her clothes she came in, with the help of me.

"You're not gonna be pregnant for ever" I chuckled.

"You don't know everything Beck"

"Not everything, but I know you're not going to be pregnant forever, you heard Jessica, a few more days now"

"Ohhh yeahhh"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Her name is Jessica, I forgot it" Jade replied, taking my hand as we walked out of the little room.

"Do you need to pee before we go to Toris'?" I then asked, walking Jade out to my car and helping her in.

"Do we have to go to Vega's?"

"You promised her you'd go"

"That doesn't mean I have to" she replied crossing her arms as I started the car, driving to Tori's for the movie night.

"I kinda think it does" I laughed.

"I'm pregnant, that's an exception and we should be trying all these home remedies that women gave us"

"How do you still not know her name" I laughed.

"Why should I?" Jade stated rather than asked.

"She's gonna be delivering our son" I said and Jade sighed.

"I guess..what was her name again?"

"Jessica"

"Why are we going to Tori's when we could be eating spicy peppers and taking long walks" Jade whined, changing the subject of the midwife's name.

"Tell you what, we go to Tori's because we promised for a couple of hours, then we can leave and say you're tired or something and then go back home and eat all the spicy peppers and take the longest walks you want" I compromised, pulling up to another red light.

"I don't know about taking a long walk anymore, what if I get to tired you won't even be able to carry me home"

"I bet I will" I argued.

"You won't" Jade argued back.

"Why don't we just have the spicy food then" I laughed.

"Sounds good"  
"And hey, at least you get to pick the movie"

"We're watching the Scissoring 2, with never before seen footage"

"Cat might be scared to watch that"

"They said I get to pick the movie, what did they expect, some chick flick, no thankyou"

**Line break**

**Back preparing the baby shower**

**Tori's POV**

"Pleaseeeey"

"No" I told Cat, trying not to break and give in.

"But I promise I won't try and eat it again"

"So why do you want me to get it down from the shelf then?" I asked acting smart.

"Well yanno it's er such a..BEAUTIFUL CAKE I want to look at it!" she replied jumping up and down.

"Look Cat, Jade and Beck will be here any minute alright, you can look then"

"No I wanna look now" just as Cat finished my phone buzzed, I looked at it trying to ignore Cat's puppy dog eyes and it was Beck, saying they just got here.

"Alright everyone, their walking up now, HIDE" I said gesturing to all the different places in the house there was to hide.

***Ding dong***

"Coming" I yelled, taking one last look around before walking towards the door.

**Jade's POV**

"Coming" I heard Vega's voice from the other side of the room.

"I can't believe you're making me do this" I yell-whispered.

"Come on it'll be fun and it's gonna be the last time we're all together just the six of us"

"Yeah thank god" I finished before the door swung open.

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted excitedly.

"Sorry we're a bit late" Beck apologised.

"That's fine, come in" she stepped aside so we could step in and when we did I was sorry I had come, there was loads of food set up on a huge table, with a cake which was probably big enough for the whole of Hollywood arts, a whole table of presents, and a big sign saying 'CONGRATULATIONS BECK AND JADE' followed by a huge "SURPRISE!" from different people jumping out from all different places. I should of known! No one is going to want an over due pregnant women around knowing she could burst at any minute unless it was something to do with a baby shower. I had told EVERYONE and made it quite clear that I didn't want a baby shower.

"Wow thanks guys!" Beck said surprised.

"I TOLD YOU ALL I DIDN'T WANT ANY BABY SHOWER!" I shouted, making everyone silent.

"Beck I said no" I turned to him.

"I know you did" he replied confused.

"SO WHY IS THERE A BABY SHOWER GOING ON"

"I had nothing to do with it" he defended, but before I could get a word in, there was a sharp pain in my stomach, much like the Braxton Hicks I'd been having..but worse. 'No' I thought, I managed to wipe it off and regain my cool just in time saying,

"Well who did organise this then?" My angry tone had disappeared, from the worry, I don't want to give birth in Vega's house, I WONT give birth here, if we were in the rv right now, I'd be telling Beck we need to go to the hospital. We're not in the rv though, the hospital bag is in the rv and everything else we need for the hospital and I'm not leaving without it all. Aiden's waited 5 extra days, he can wait another couple of hours.

"Me" Tori said, coming from behind Andre's shoulder and for a minute I almost forgot what I was mad for, almost. I stayed silent and waved my hand about, gesturing her to continue on why.

"Well Andre and I-

"No, I said she'd be angry this was all you" he admitted, terrified.

"You agreed in the end"

"No-

"CONTINUE" I yelled, annoyed, before feeling another pain in my stomach, the same as before 'not now Aiden please not now' I said inside of my head.

"Sorry, we just thought that you deserved it and we all just think that now would be really great for us all to just tell you how much of a great mom we all think you're gonna be" she finished smiling and I had to fight back tears.

"Fine" I sighed "I need to sit down" I added, trying to forget about my possible contractions that may have just started, I didn't want it all over school that I was in labour, I don't want them all visiting.

"Do you want cake, or to open presents or..-

"Ahhh" I said gripping onto my stomach, I couldn't stop myself from keeping it inside. Within seconds Beck was at my side, looking as worried as I'd seen him look the whole pregnancy.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked concerned, I could feel everyone gathering round.

"Is she in labour?!" asked someone from behind.

"No!" I said annoyed, sitting up again, "I'm fine it's probably just Braxton Hicks again"

"Are you sure" he said worried.

"My water hasn't even broke yet Beck"

"That doesn't mean to say it's not going to soon, is this your first contraction?"

"..No, it's probably not contractions, quit worrying, Cat get me cake I'm hungry"

"Kk" Cat said running off.

"What do you mean it's not your first contraction?"

"I had a couple before" I admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" he said panicking.

"No"

"And why not?"

"Because you're reacting like this and they only started like 5 minutes ago"

"Jade you should probably go to the hospital or something" came Andre's voice.

"I agree, you never know" Robbie backed him up.

"I'm fine see" I said "no more contractions, it's Braxton Hicks"

**Line break**

**Half an hour later**

**Beck's POV**

"Alright that's it, babe this is contractions, you're in labour, ok I promise I'll be five minutes I just gotta go home and get the bag, but I'll be back here in a few minutes, Tori can you just make sure she's alright?"

"Yeah"

"Hey why not me?" Cat said offended.

"Er, you help Cat" I said scratching my head.

"Kk"

"Thanks" I said rushing out towards my car, starting it up and driving as fast as I could to the rv.

**Jade's POV**

"Urgh I have to pee" I said standing up, Vega and Cat clinging onto me, obviously making sure I'm ok.

"Don't touch me!" I said annoyed.

"We have to help you" said Cat.

"No you don't Cat, neither of you do, I'm just going to pee" I used my hands to emphasize what I was saying. But before I could start walking off again, I realised that I didn't need to pee, but it was the splash in between my legs that gave it away that my water had broken. I closed my eyes, wishing I could be at the rv with Beck.

"Somebody get a bucket, Jadey leaked" Cat laughed and a few others snickered too.

"Cat this is not the time for jokes" I screeched.

"Sorry" she said, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Alright, I'm back" Beck said bursting the door open.

"We can go now" he finished.

"Jade's water broke" came someone else from the crowd of people.

**So, did you like this one? Did it happen to fast or was it good? Review, also I'm sorry but this weekends update will be late, but I have all next week off so I can spend a long time writing a detailed chapter! Anyway, read and review, give me some ideas for anything you want to happen in the birth. Thanks.**

**-ScissorLuvvv**


	14. Chapter 14 part two

**Are you guys excited? I'm gonna make this chapter long with details as requested, so enjoy and read and review? **

**Beck's POV**

"Breath, breath, breath-

"Vega, I KNOW HOW TO BREATH" Jade screamed as we were entering the hospital, which caused most people to look around and the room to go silent.

"Alright babe, she's just trying to help" I soothed, placing my arm on Jade's as we walked towards the receptionist.

"Hi how can I help?" the receptionist asked calmly.

"Does the fact that I look like a potato not give away anything" Jade said, giving her a dirty look. The receptionist just turned towards her computer.

"You must be Beck and Jade?" she asked.

"Yeah we called from the car" I replied.

"No I called from the car" Cat said slapping my arm.

"Tori can you take Cat over there please" I said, gesturing to a different side of the room, I had to keep Jade as calm as possible.

"I'll take her" said Robbie excitedly, taking Cat's arm and heading off to where I pointed, I just shook my head turning back to the lady at the desk.

"Yeah, that's us" I replied.

"Yeah, well we don't have any private rooms for you guys just yet-

"WHAT!" Jade screeched.

"But as soon as one opens up, we'll make sure you guys can move into it" she smiled, looking a little scared because of Jade.

"Is there no way, that you could give us a private room" I stated rather than asked.

"Their currently all unavailable, we have some semi-private rooms though-

"Ooooh that's not gonna go down well" Andre laughed, causing Jade to give him a death glare and him to flinch before he decided to walk away to where Cat and Robbie were.

"Ok lady" Jade said pointing her finger leaning closer to her "You better give me a private room, I am NOT going to be sharing with some other fat people who are gonna be going on about how their daughters are gonna be marrying my son or whatever other chiz I don't want to here and I am quite happy to just go to another hospital" she finished.

"Look Jade-

"Nah that's Miss West to you!" Jade stated stubbornly.

"Miss West" she corrected "If there were any private rooms I'd let you have one but their isn't we have semi-private ones but that's it, if you want to go to another hospital then fine but I don't think it's any use you need to be lying down right now"

"Yeah Jade, semi-private rooms aren't all bad" Tori encouraged.

"What Vega, have you had a baby before, do you know what's it like?!"

"Well, no bu-

"Then you don't have an opinion" Jade added and I turned back to the receptionist.

"We'll take a semi-private room please" I told her.

"Who's side are you even on" Jade said her eyes piercing into mine.

"Yours" I said sweetly.

"We all are" Tori smiled.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" she said crossing her arms.

"Look babe, we just need to get you comfortable and the other hospital isn't even close, please just stay here, they even promised they would let us go to a private room as soon as any opened up" I told her, kissing her cheek and right on cue, she was clutching her stomach again.

"Oh my god, ow, oww-

"Breathhh-

"Vega!" Jade snapped.

"Sorry" she said remembering what Jade had told her before.

"It's alright babe" I said rubbing her back, whilst the nurse gave us the directions to the room we were staying in.

**Line break**

**3cm dilated**

**Jade's POV**

"Well, your only at 3cm so it will be quite a while" the midwife who arrived quite late told us.

"I don't wanna wait" I whined, why should I wait, I've waited over 9 months for this!

"This time tomorrow babe" Beck reminded me, rubbing my arm.

"That's right and I heard the women who was in the other private room just gave birth a few minutes ago so the nurses are just fixing the room up if you still want it" she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I've had enough of these next to us" I scoffed and she made a face which I couldn't tell what she was trying to say but I didn't care much.

"Well alrighty then" she said, backing out of the room.

"So how did it go!?" the overly peppy women at the side of us asked, god I don't like her.

"None of your business" I replied giving her a sarcastic smile, then feeling another contraction coming, urgh.

"Owowow" I breathed heavily, puffing and blowing until the contraction went "Beck I need that loopy gas that makes it better" I said still doing the breathing exercises.

"I know babe, I know" he said rubbing my back and kissing my temple until I was ok again.

"God I want this over with" I said leaning back against my pillow Beck had just fixed so it was comfortable.

"It won't be long I promise" he moved to kiss my nose, as I heard Cat enter with the others.

"Hihi" she bounced.

"Hey guys" Beck replied, slinging his arm around my shoulders as I made no intention of acknowledging them.

"So what did the midwife say when we left?" Tori asked.

"Only 3cm" Beck told them.

"So when is the baby getting here?!" Cat asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet Cat" Beck replied.

"Probably never" I added, finally lifting my head up.

"Nah it won't be forever Jade" Robbie smiled.

"Come on the Jessica even said he'd be here this time tomorrow"

"Whatever she's lying"

"No I don't think she is" Beck chuckled.

"Guys uhm" Andre said leaning further towards us.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Who are those people staring at us?"

"Urgh Beck close the curtain I don't like them" I spat.

"You could whisper that babe" he informed when he saw the offended look on the couple next to us' faces.

"I'm Jamie and this is my wife Ella" the man held is hand out.

"So" I said and he took away his hand.

"Babe-

"What!" I snapped

"I'm sorry, I know you guys are probably really nice and all, but I think I'm gonna close this curtain, for some privacy" Beck said closing the curtain.

"So rude" I heard the women say once Beck sat down.

"Yeah I know" I shouted, loud enough to make sure they heard.

"Shh" Beck laughed along with the others.

"Are you gonna have the gas thing?" Tori asked.

"Yeah" I informed her, sitting up to get more comfortable, then beginning to hear the women next to us contracting and making dramatic noises a girl half of her age isn't even making.

"Yay, can we record Jadey all loopy" Cat laughed.

"NO"

"Oh Cat, I think we're all gonna record Jadey all loopy" Beck laughed.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"How many cm is it before they can make you all loopy?" Asked Vega.

"I want candy" Cat butted in.

"Cat we just came back from the café and on the way back we asked you if you wanted any and you said no" Robbie replied.

"Pleaseeey"

"Come on lil Red, me and Robbie'll take you for some candy" Andre told her sweetly, walking out of the room.

"Wait do you guys want anything" He popped his head back inside.

"You want ice-chips babe?"

"Ice chips?" Andre questioned.

"That's the only thing she can have at the minute" Beck informed him.

"Yeah whatever, oww" I reached for my stomach again with one hand, grabbing Beck's hand and squeezing it as I did, whilst he and Vega coached me through another contraction.

"So?" Tori turned back to me once it had subsided.

"So what? If you're asking why I'm acting like a weekling then you better shut-

"She's not asking that" Beck told me, kissing my hand.

"I'm not"

"Labour hurts Vega, I'm not being week it hurts, you could never handle it" I nodded.

"Well" she said offended.

"What did you want?" I asked changing the subject.

"I was asking how many cm do you have to be before you can have wacky gas"

"5, I think, is it?" I turned to Beck.

"Yep" he nodded as did Vega.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before he's actually going to make an appearance, like hours?"

"I dunno Vega, maybe like 10" I sighed, thinking about it, I just want it to be over so I can actually meet him.

"That long?!" she said as though she couldn't believe it and I shot her a look.

"Thatttt long, I mean, dear God Beck help me" she said quickly.

"Whatever"

"Yanno what babe, why don't you try and get some sleep"

"I can't sleep, what if he comes and I miss it" I whined.

"Babe you won't miss it" he laughed and got one of the looks I gave Vega.

"You see, most boyfriends would be telling their pregnant girlfriend that the pain won't be as bad as they think but no, you're basically saying that it's gonna get so much worse that I won't be able to think about anything else or do anything else" I said irritated.

"The pain won't be as bad as you think" he smiled and chuckled as did Tori.

"I'll go outside and let you two be alone for a while" she smiled.

"No Tori, will you stay, I need to go to the bathroom, at least till I get back?" I don't need babysitting!

"Beck! I'm not 7 years old I can take care of myself!" I shouted.

"I know I know, I just don't want you to be alone" he kissed my temple and got up, exiting before I could say anything.

"No Beck, you get back here right now-

And it's just me and Tori in a room on our own, I looked at her and she looked back, almost scared.

"I don't need a babysitter" I stated.

"I know, he's just looking out for you, he cares and he doesn't want you to be alone"

"Yeah well" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Jade can I ask you a question?" she was now sitting where Beck was before he went to go to the bathroom.

"What?" I turned to her, raising my eyebrow that didn't have a piercing in at the minute.

"Will we ever be like proper friends, yanno like you and Cat?" she sounded kinda..jealous?

"Cat wouldn't kiss my boyfriend" I half smiled.

"I know and I know that shouldn't of happened, it was just revenge-

I placed my hand on her arm, cutting her off.

"Look Tori" it was hard not to say 'Vega' "I know, I know you regret that and I guess me being this mean to you was my way of making sure you got what you deserved, but you've proved to me what a real, true friend is like, you helped me get back together with Beck when I was always SO mean to you and even after I didn't stop being mean and I dunno, I guess I should've stopped just a little and, we might not ever be bestfriends, but I guess, I dunno maybe, we could be..friends, just a little" I finished my mini rant and she had tears in her eyes.

"Thankyou" she grinned, giving me a huge hug which I didn't accept.

"No no" I pried her arms off of me.

"Too soon?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" I replied as I felt another contraction.

"For god's sake" I moaned.

"I'm sure Beck will be back any minute, he's probably just seeing what's taking the others so long"

"It feels like I need some massive poop" I moaned even more.

"Lovely" Once the next contraction had subsided I decided I'd go and find Beck myself.

"Yanno what, I'll go and see what's taking him so long"

"No-no-no I don't think that's a good idea you have to stay here what if the nurse comes back, Beck will be back any minute anyway" she said covering me back over with the covers.

"I'll be back in 2 minutes!" I didn't let her stop me this time.

"But what if they come back!" she said worried.

"Just say I'll be back in a few" and with that I didn't let her get another word in before I slammed the door.

**Beck's POV**

"I told Jade I would only be a few minutes" I said rushing back towards the room, I went to the bathroom and then decided I should find the others, then on the way back we ran into the nurse who said Jade could have the private room because it was available now. When we finally reached the room, I opened it to find Tori pacing round our side of the room and Jade not in the bed.

"Tori where's Jade?!" I asked worry ringing through my voice.

"Did you not find her on your way back? She went to look for you guys!"

"She went alone!?" asked Andre.

"Yeah" she looked down.

"She'll get lost, this hospital is huge!" Robbie butted in.

"I know, but I tried to keep her here but she wouldn't listen and she just went!" she defended.

"Alright, stay here, I'm going to find her" I said quickly, this hospital is huge and I don't think she should be going around here, lost and in labour. I was running along the corridoors until I reached some nurses.

"Hey, have you seen my girlfriend, she's got black hair, with green streaks, 9 months pregnant, in labour?" I asked out of breath.

"..No" They all answered.

"You shouldn't let her out here if she's in labour, she should be resting" another said.

"You think I don't know that" I stated, running in the other direction. It wasn't until I was in the entertainment room, until I saw her, obviously mid-contraction, with a guy with his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted, running towards them.

"Hey, what are you doing, why do you have your arm around my girlfriend!" I shouted, moving his arm off of her.

"Beck, were erm, drawing a crowd" Jade told me.

"You shouldn't of let her out here when she's in labour" he defended.

"He didn't, he went to the bathroom and Tori was with me but I told her I was going to find you" Jade pointed at me.

"Tori?" he asked, looking at me.

"I know she told me, you shouldn't have left" I ignored the man.

"Well you know I'm inpatient you've been with me for 3 years" she said inoccently

"You couldn't handle five minutes alone with Tori, I mean, I know you don't like her but 5 minutes?" I chuckled.

"Eh, she's not so bad.." she trailed off.

"What?" I asked confused, Jade hates Tori, with a passion.

"I said she's not so bad"

"Yeah I heard you"

"Well th-

"You hate Tori" I cut her off.

"I don't hate her" she defended, folding her arms.

"Yeah you do" I laughed "You're always saying how much you-

"I used to, but I dunno, you being away at school and me being at home gave me a lot of thinking time and she's done a lot for me" she smiled.

"Come on, the nurse has the private room ready for us" I slung my arm around Jade, thinking whether it's just hormones making Jade..like Tori?

"Yeah and next time don't leave your girlfriend unattended" the man called out, I just ignored him and carried on walking.

**Line break**

**6cm dialted**

**Jade's POV**

"Alright Jade, so it looks like you can start thinking about that pain relief now, if you want it that is" the midwife said.

"Happy gas!" Cat chirped excitedly.

"You want the happy gas?" she asked me.

"I don't know anymore"

"What?" came Beck's voice.

"You all said you're gonna record it!" I accused.

"Babe you can't just stay with the pain because of that"

"There is always an epidural that you could have"

"No needle" Cat covered her eyes.

"Urgghhh" these contractions were getting worse and worse, I was definitely getting further towards 10cm, about time though, its been 7 hours. Beck rubbed my back soothingly whilst Jessica butted in.

"Do you want that pain relief now?"

"Yeah" I said through a big breath.

"I'll be back in a few" she said as she left.

"Owowowwwww" I squeezed Beck's hand even more.

"Dude, your hand must be feeling pretty wrecked right now" Andre laughed, I seriously couldn't believe he just said that.

"Oh hey, what about me, I'm the one pushing a person out of me!" I shouted.

"Yeah, uhm you must be feeling pretty er wrecked too" he stammered.

"Not long now babe" Beck said in an encouraging way, kissing my hair.

"Why is it taking so long" I whined.

"Your 4cm away from seeing him, it won't be that long now" Robbie smiled.

"It took us 5 hours, to get to 6cm from 3cm, it's probably gonna be another 5 hours to get to 9cm and then there's another cm, I think it's gonna be a while" I shouted annoyed as he squeaked.

"She's talking crazy before she's even got the gas" Andre laughed again, does he want to be kicked out?

"Alright Harris, you listen to me, I think you need to shut up before you get kicked out" I said as Beck pulled my shoulders back so I was lying down again and shot Andre a look to say 'stop there'

"Jade you know it doesn't work like that, come on I bet it will be say 3 more hours maybe 4" Beck said, leaning down to kiss me fully on the lips. It was only supposed to be a peck, but I deepened it to take my mind off of the pain for a little while. Unfortunately though, the kiss was cut short as we heard Cat and Tori clearing their throats.

"And hey, how about, for each hour longer it takes, as punishment for Andre for hurting your feelings, he has to give you ten bucks" Beck stated smirking at him. I smiled evilly.

"Sounds good"

"Not for me" he sounded kinda worried and I just smirked again.

**Becks POV**

About 20 minutes later, the nurse had already came in and gave Jade the pain relief and after a while Jade fell asleep, the nurse told us it was normal and she should wake up in no longer than a half hour.

"wtgfhajdt" Jade stirred, waking up.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, pressing the record button on my phone, it was only me recording though, as I convinced the others not too.

"Did I have the baby yet?" she asked confused, looking around as everyone started chuckling, then she noticed me "Beck" she smiled.

"Hey" I waved with my free hand smiling.

"Where is he?"

"He's there" Tori pointed to her stomach, she looked down, eyes wide.

"When did that happen?" she asked her.

"9 months ago, that's why we're here so you can have the baby" Robbie smiled.

"Jadey you're crazy" Cat laughed hugging her.

"Woe who are you" she said hugging her back.

"I'm Cat, you're bestfriend" Cat chirped.

"I have a cat, he's called Tigger" Jade nodded and I laughed.

"No you don't" I continued laughing.

"Yes I do, you don't know everything!" she defended.

"Why do you have red hair?" she then added, looking at Cat, eyebrow raised.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat shouted.

"Girl you're so loud" Jade said covering her ears and everyone else nodded and laughed.

"Jade do you know where you are?" Andre asked her.

"Yah I'm not stupid" she said sitting up.

"Hey Jade" called out Rex. Jade just looked at me confused and I shook my head smiling.

"Hey what's that?" she pointed at my phone, leaning closer to have a better look.

"A cell-phone" Robbie informed her, she just nodded.

"Hey you" she pointed at Tori and and Tori just smiled.

"Hi" Tori waved, still smiling.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Jade asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm your friend from school" Tori replied laughing, Jade just stopped, staring into space obviously thinking.

"Nah I don't think I do" she sat back, folding her arms, then looking down noticing a large bump. She gasped as she said "Who did that?"

"Beck" Cat pointed at me.

"Guilty as charged" I laughed, holding my free hand up in surrender.

"So you're the dad?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah" I smiled back, which made her grin a full on proper grin, before the grin turned into the sound people make with their mouths when they can taste something funny and it sounds gross.

"Can I have water?" she asked, she obviously had a dry mouth which can happen with the happy gas.

"Sure" I stated, handing her a cup from the side. She obviously didn't have much control of her mouth though as when she went to put the cup to her mouth it all came dribbling down her chin which made everyone laugh uncontrollably. After wiping the water from her chin I decided to help her drink the water instead, holding the cup up to her lips so she could drink some, much like a mother does to their toddlers.

A few minutes later everyone established Jade wanted more than one child when she was older, which she would regret telling everyone later because she hates people knowing about this kind of stuff, obviously I already knew this though as we'd discussed some of this before Jade was even pregnant and we both knew we wanted two children. Just as everyone had gone silent, we heard Jade supress a huge laugh which no one knew what it was caused by, not that I was complaining, her laugh is such an amazing sound.

"What's so funny babe?" I asked chuckling.

"Beck we're sat in a room with strangers" she was still laughing, she obviously thought she didn't know the others, it made me smile even more though when I realised she still remembered me.

"What?" Cat shouted offended.

"Cat don't be offended" I cringed.

"But she-

"She doesn't know what she's saying at the minute" Robbie informed her. Just as he finished speaking, Jade was no longer laughing, but yawning and falling asleep.

**Line break**

***8 cm dilated* **

**Jade's POV**

So the labour had finally started to quicken up, it's taken 3 hours to get from 6cm to 8cm, still a while, but, better than I thought. The pain relief has also worn off now and I don't want any more of any other pain relief knowing it can send me loopy after the video Beck shown me. He also promised if I had any other pain relief and it sent me loopy he wouldn't record it again.

The midwife says it might still be a little while before Aiden's here, but not too long. So that's a bonus.

Tori, Andre and Robbie had all gone to the café, but Cat and Beck stayed with me, I told them both to go if they wanted but apparently hanging around with the pregnant lady is more fun.

"So, how you feeling?" Cat asked smiling.

"I'm alright, I just want this part to be over now, I just want to meet him, not long now" I smiled proudly.

"See babe, that's the spirit" Beck nudged me gently.

"Shut up" I said trying to be serious, but I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips.

"So does the labour hurt?" she then asked. I looked at her as if she'd just asked what my name was.

"Noo Cat I've just been making all those noises that sound like I'm in pain for nothing" I said sarcastically in my sweet voice, as I felt another one coming.

"Jadey I thought you said it didn't hurt" she stated "oh I get it now, your just such a good actress I can totally believe you're in pain" she said stunned after the contraction had finished. I was trying not to shout at her stupidness, luckily Beck said anything before I could.

"Cat, the labour does hurt, she was being sarcastic"

"You calling me a bad actress Oliver?" I said, seriously what was he even trying to say?

"No" he said in a duh tone.

"Shut up" I said, trying to get comfortable again.

"So what does labour feel like, do you recommend it?" Cat asked again.

"Cat I don't think you should have a baby just quite yet" I said stifling a laugh as did Beck.

"And, well at first it felt like mild menstu- period pains" I started to say menstrual, but knowing she wouldn't know what that meant I decided to say period instead "but now it feels like bad period pains but like really painful ones like you won't have even experienced" I finished.

"Will it feel like that for me?" she asked.

"Cat" I began

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Beck finished.

"What no why?" she was confused.

"It doesn't matter" we both said relieved.

"Ok" she replied, not even catching on to what we were thinking about.

"Yanno what sounds really good right now" I said, knowing I could give into my cravings again in a few hours.

"What?" Beck asked chuckling.

"Cola ice-lollies and real hot coffee" I said, tiredly.

"Well, you won't have to wait long!" Cat chirped.

"Yeah, so now, why don't you go to sleep for a while, yanno, you don't want to be really tired for when you're actually about to have him" Beck said, putting a piece of my black curly hair behind my ear.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep I'm not tired" I said, then yawning, proving Beck's point.

"See" I said, not wanting to be wrong.

"Well that yawn says otherwise, come on, lie down, Cat you turn out the lights" Beck told us, helping me get comfortable.

"Kk" she said, turning the light on and off a few times but then finally turning it off properly and sitting down again when I yelled her name angrily.

It took a few minutes and another contraction later, until I must have been half asleep, Beck stroking my hair soothingly and the rain banging on the roof which was peaceful, of course, my peace was interrupted by..

"Is Jadey asleep?"

"I was almost asleep" I then said, sitting up.

"Sorry Jadey"

"Quit calling me that"

"Jadey" Beck then started, teasingly.

"You're about to me a father, Oliver, start being a little more mature" I glared at him. He just chuckled.

"Ah man" I said, feeling another contraction.

"Oow,urghwoe"

"Breath, breath breath"

"Beck, shhh, remember she almost slapped Tori for doing that" Cat said, pointing a finger to her lips.

**Line break**

***9.5cm dilated***

**Beck's POV**

So, Jade had been at 9.5cm for just over an hour and not much seems to be happening, just a lot of waiting around, Jade screaming, Jade threatening the nurses, Jade in pain and Jade being emotional.

"I swear to god, no one else better have their baby before I do" Jade said, finishing another contraction.

"It's not a competition babe" I said, tracing random patterns on her stomach and kissing her temple. We were both currently lying in Jade's bed, my arms around her, her shoulder nuzzled into my neck and her legs tangled with mine.

"I don't care"

"Not long now" I reassured.

"You keep saying that, yet here I am, 18 hours later, in pain"

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be that long now surely"

"I thought it wasn't a competition" she argued.

"I never said it was" I defended.

"Why doesn't he want to see me" she started sobbing, damn hormones.

"Hey" I soothed "you know it doesn't work like that, look at me" I said, pausing, so she would look at me and know I was speaking the truth, when she did, I continued "I know that as soon as he's here, he's gonna realise what an amazing mommy and daddy he has, who love him more than any other family could, and he's gonna love us and he's gonna know that his family love him and he's got such an amazing family, filled with so much love and he's gonna be so proud of you, just like I am" I finished, kissing her forehead. I heard crying again and felt tears going down my neck whilst my lips were still pressing to her forehead.

"I hope those are happy tears" I commented.

"They are" she replied, kissing my neck.

"And hey, even his name says it all" I reassured.

"What?" she asked confused, looking at me.

"Aiden means 'warmth of the home'" I smiled.

"How do you know?" she smiled back.

"Well sitting in a hospital for 18 hours kinda gives you a lot of free time" I said honestly chuckling.

"You think I'm not bored" she said, trying not to supress a laugh. I just hugged her even more.

A half hour later, there was still no sign of Aiden, everyone knew it wouldn't be long though. We were all tired, especially Jade, I feel so bad for her that she's in this pain. She's coping so well, though, she's tired, hungry, stressed and emotional and she's also in pain, I can't blame her when she says she just wants the whole pregnancy thing to be over with now.

"Arhghghh" she said, through the pain, my hand was getting a lot more nail marks in it now. I didn't say anything though, if she's in the pain she's in right now and she's coping, the pain in my hand is a lot less than Jade's I can cope.

"You're doing so good babe" I reassured her, rubbing her back.

"Hey!" Came from the voice at the door, it was a kid's voice, I turned around, the voice was Jade's brother, he came in smiling, followed by Jade's mom, dad and my mom and dad.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" I asked, I was shocked they were here before he was born, but happy they were all there.

"Well, we knew it wouldn't be long now, so we all just wanted to come down early and..we kind of wanted to apologise" my mom said.

"What for?" asked Jade, trying to sit up.

"Well, we know we haven't been as supportive as we could have been, I mean, we all did you money for the essentials, but we know you should of gotten some more support from us, that would have helped, like what's gonna happen at different stages, and honestly, we didn't think you guys would be as strong and committed to all of this as you are, and we just all wanted to say we think you're gonna make great parents, both of you" my mom said, I looked over at Jade, grinning, and was quite surprised to see she was too.

"Thankyou" both of us said.

"Urh yeah, I just wanted to agree with them, I know I wasn't very happy with all of this at first, but you've both done a great job" Mr West then said, leaning over to press a kiss to Jade's cheek.

"I'm proud of you, and I love you" he also added, at which Jade's smile grew wider.

"Thanks dad" Jade smiled "I love you too" she also added.

"And, we also just want you both to know that we're really proud that you both are so dedicated to this, you're gonna be great" my dad then said.

"Thanks dad"

"Ok, Miss West" the midwife came through the door, smiling "Wow, you really are popular" she smiled at each person in the room, before standing near the edge of the bed.

"How are the contractions?" she asked sympathetically.

"I hate them" Jade gave a simple answer.

"Do you want us to leave for a minute, whilst you, yanno check how many cm?" came from Jade's mom, obviously knowing Jade will be quite uncomfortable in a couple minutes for the check.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks" she answered.

After a few minutes, the nurse looked at us.

"10cm, you ready to become parents?" she asked, grinning. I looked over at Jade, who had tears in her eyes, obviously excited she was finally gonna get to meet our son, as am I.

**Line break**

**20 minutes later**

**Beck's POV**

"Keep pushing Jade, you're doing really good!" Jessica informed us.

"No I'm not!" Jade said through a breath as another contraction ended. She was breathing heavily and was so tired, she was more than tired, exhausted.

"Babe you're doing so well" I reassured her, kissing her temple, this was the only time apart from when we were stuck in the rv that I've seen Jade sweat.

"Alright Jade, are you ready to push again?"

"Noo" she whined.

"C'mon babe, you can do it"

"No I can't" she whined again, pulling me even closer to her whilst she buried her head in my shirt.

"Not with that attitude you can't, c'mon we both know you can do it, and I have enough trust in you for the 3 of us, you're the strongest women I know babe, ok, and I know you can do it, just squeeze my hand as much as you need to alright?" I stated, it wasn't a question.

"Fine" she said sitting up, getting as comfy as she could get before starting to push again. My hand was starting to sting at this point from Jade's sharp nails, but hey if this eased the pain I'm ok with it.

"Jade can you push even harder for me"

"I cannnn'tt" she said through gritted teeth, mid contraction.

"You can babe" I reassured again, bringing her hand to my lips before kissing it repeatedly.

"You're boyfriends right Jade, I can see the top of his head" Jessica smiled. I went to get a better look for the first time, I couldn't see much, but from what I could see he had a lot of hair, my color hair, I grinned from ear to ear.

"How does he look?" Jade asked.

"Beautiful" I replied looking at her. She grinned back at me in return, a tired grin, but it was still a grin.

"You ready Jade?" the midwife asked. Jade nodded, obviously more determined now than before, wanting to see our son.

"Push!" she stated, it took about a minute before the contraction has ended and Jessica looked up at us.

"Alright! His heads out" she grinned cheerfully. I decided on waiting until either Jade or I was holding him before we got a proper look at him, it was just more fair.

"Really?!" Jade asked shocked but smiling.

"Yep! I reckon in about 2 more big pushes he'll be here" she smiled. We were both so happy, we've both waited so long, over 9 whole months, it's worth it.

It was about 10 minutes later when Jade gave her final push. She leaned her head back against her pillow, I kissed her head over and over and over until Jessica handed our crying son to Jade for the first time. As soon as she saw him, tears poured out of her eyes, anyone could tell she was overjoyed and couldn't be happier. I looked down at him, only little tiny sounds coming from his tiny mouth now, he was beautiful.

**Jade's POV**

It was so worth the wait. Our son is gorgeous, man it feels good to say that, MY son, OUR son, Beck and Jade's son, Jade and Beck's son. His crying had faded when he opened his eyes, they were big blue eyes, just like mine, he also had my pale skin, with Beck's amazing hair, he had a lot of it too, just like his daddy.

"He's so tiny" I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"He was so worth the wait" Beck replied, also kissing his forehead, before kissing my lips.

"Thankyou Beck, for helping me as much as you have" I told him honestly, he's a great boyfriend to do all what he's done for me, helping me like that and trying to understand even when it was almost impossible.

"Thankyou for giving me such a wonderful little family" he replied, making me tear up again.

"Hey you're not gonna go all hormonal on me now are you?" he asked smirking, wiping the tears away from my eyes, I just chuckled, looking down again at the tiny little one in my arms.

"Hey babe he's looking straight at you!"

"Look at those big blue eyes"

"Do you think they'll stay that color or change?" Beck asked me.

"Probably stay that way, he's the perfect mix of both of us Beck"

"I know"

**I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I said, honestly I have been writing a bit each week. Anyway, I won't be updating for about 3-4 weeks because of final exams and stuff, anyway, I hope the long chapter makes up for it. Read and review, can I get 8 reviews before the next chapter?**

**-ScissorLuvvv xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys like this chapter and you still carry on reading.**

***An hour after the birth***

**Jade's POV**

"I swear I could just look at him forever" I said looking up at Beck with glossy eyes.

"I know" he chuckled. Beck was currently holding him, I could tell he was gonna be a pro at this, I just couldn't stop smiling and crying, I have my own amazing little family.

"Babe, why are you crying" Beck said, wrapping his free arm around me chuckling.

"I don't know" I said, still sobbing.

"Oh I know" he said breaking our hug to look at me.

"Hormones, the doctor said when we were outside before that it'd be like this for a couple days" he added.

"Crying for no reason?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Well that's stupid"

"Hey it's totally normal, you've just done something so difficult yet so amazing, and your only 17, babe that's pretty impressive" he grinned, holding his hand up for me to hi-five, I laughed, hi-fiving him.

"I'm pretty sure there's another way you could reward me!" I pouted.

"Oh really" he sat back thinking, rubbing his chin.

"Just kiss me already!" he laughed, leaning in to me to kiss me for a few short sweet seconds.

"Want me to go get the others so they can see him?" Beck asked when we pulled away, looking down at our gorgeous son. It was the second after he said that when we heard a soft cry, man I was gonna hate seeing my little man crying. Beck rocked him back and forth on his shoulder, shushing him softly before it got too loud.

"Babe I think, he's uh, hungry" he said, glancing down at my breasts and looking back up, I caught on to what he was meaning.

"Yeah let me try" I said, holding my arms out for him to pass Aiden to me.

"Alright" I said, positioning him so he'd be comfy "How's this gonna work?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess you just need to get your boob out an-

"Beck don't even finish that sentence"

"Sorry" he laughed.

"I know how it works, but is it really that simple?"

"I guess, I mean there's only one way to find out" he said and I nodded, still rocking my crying baby.

10 minutes later, after a visit from the nurse to help, (I was confused and so was Beck) I was feeding my baby and smiling.

"There you go, I told you there's no reason to cry" Beck said, wiping away the rest of my tears.

"But Beck, what if I won't be able to in the future?"

"You're just new at all this babe, you will be, and the nurse said it can take a while" Beck finished and I winced, but not at Beck, I looked down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It hurts" I winced again.

"The nurse said it would hurt at first"

"Forget about what the nurse keeps saying!" I yell-whispered

"Well babe I think she knows better than us, she's been doing this for far longer than we have"

"I thought it would be the good kind of pain" I defended.

**20 minutes later**

**Beck's POV**

"Is he asleep?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" my beautiful girl whispered back.

"Shall I go tell the others they can come in now?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then pressing one to Aiden's.

"Yeah" she nodded.

I got up from my chair at the side of Jade's bed, walking out of the room to go find everyone else in the waiting room. Walking round the huge hospital, I heard Cat's voice.

"BECK!" She shouted, running over to me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Hey Cat" I smiled.

"How is he? How's Jade? Is he here?!" She bounced up and down.

"Yeah he's here and they're both doing really good, he's sleeping right now"

"Can we see him pleaseeeyy" she grinned happily.

"Of course you can, I'm sure he's gonna want to see his auntie" I smiled.

"Auntie?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean I know you're not blood related but I thought you'd want that"

"I do!" she bounced up and down, tugging on my arm

"Alright alright" I chuckled "So where are the others?" I added.

"In the entertainment room, I was just on the way back there, I had to use the bathroom"

"Oh well let's go" I said, I didn't get a chance to say anything else though before she ran through the doors to the entertainment room.

**Cat's POV**

I can't believe he's finally here after waiting for so long, and I was an auntie!

"GUYS" I yelled, running into the room where, Beck's and Jade's parents and our friends were.

"What's up Cat?" Robbie asked me concerned, he's so sweet and nice to me.

"Jade had the baby" I was out of breath from running.

"Really?" Tori said as everyone jumped up, hugging each other and almost crying.

"Yeah, I just ran into Beck, he's coming now"

"Hey guys" Was heard from Beck just as I finished my sentence. A chorus of congratulations and many hugs were shared as Mrs Oliver asked what we all wanted to know.

"So does he look like you or Jade? How is he?" she smiled after pulling back from the hug from her son.

"He's doing really well actually, he's really tiny-

"How much did he weigh?" Mrs West then asked.

"7 pounds 2 ounces" Beck smiled proudly, he was gonna be a great dad, Jade was gonna be a good mommy too.

"Aw"s were heard throughout the group, I love how supportive they were all being, I want one.

"He really is quite small then" Tori replied.

"Yeah he is, he's so fragile"

"Aw" I chirped.

"Anyway, so how does he look?" Andre asked.

"He's gorgeous, perfect actually, he's got Jade's big blue-green eyes and her pale skin, but he's got lots of hair, like the exact shade of mine"

"Aw" Tori and I both said, he sounded perfect. Everyone else grinned, and the parents started welling up, even Beck and Jade's fathers had a few tears in their eyes.

"Can we see him?" Mr West asked.

"Of course, that's what I was coming out here for"

"Yay, let's go" I replied, running in front of everyone.

**Beck's POV**

I looked through the window of our private room before walking in, seeing her looking down at Aiden, she was playing with his little fingers, much like I did with hers.

"Come on guys, just be quiet, I think he's still asleep" I said, opening the door quietly.

"Hey babe" she looked up, saw me and smiled.

"Hey" she replied.

"How are you?" my mum asked her, sitting down at the side of the bed.

"Not too bad actually, I'm just tired" she replied, she looked tired, she had bags under her eyes, yet she still managed to look gorgeous.

"You've got 16 more years of that honey" Jade's mom replied, making everyone chuckle.

"I don't care, honestly it's so worth it" Jade said, looking up at everyone's smiling faces.

"Please can I hold him" Jade's brother then asked.

"Sure" Jade nodded, passing him to me, to give to her brother, Ryan. I could tell she was going to be really protective over our son, scared of anyone dropping him, but it was family, so she'd trust family. Aiden was passed along to everyone, so they could all hold him for a little while, I could tell Jade was trying to fight her motherly instincts and let everyone hold him, but she was a little uneasy about it, I think she just wanted it to be me and her allowed to hold him.

"Alright Jade, we have the birth certificate here" another nurse who we didn't recognise said, walking inside our private room.

"Thanks" she said taking it off her, the nurse was about to leave when she stopped, looking over Andre, who was now holding the baby's, shoulder.

"Aw" she stated "He's beautiful" she added.

"We know, you can leave now" Jade stated. I sighed, stifling a chuckle.

"Babe" I warned.

"Sorry" she mumbled as the nurse left.

"So, let's see the birth certificate then" I stated rather than asked. She handed it me as my eyes scanned over it.

'Name-Aiden Hudson West-Oliver

Born-25th October 2013

Hair color-dark brown

Eye color-blue/green

Parents- Jadelyn August West and Beckett James Oliver

Gender-Boy' I smiled, reading it all, hearing soft sobs at the side of me again.

"Babe" I chuckled, handing the certificate to my mom, so I could wrap both my arms around Jade.

"It's not funny" she sobbed into my shirt, burying her head into my shoulder.

"Why is she crying?" Cat asked, obviously concerned about her best friend.

"Hormones, it's normal, she'll be back making rude remarks at people in a couple days Cat, don't worry" I teased.

"Shut up" she replied, hitting my arm softly.

"Come on babe, don't cry" I rubbed her back softly.

"I can't help it and you know I can't" she replied, pulling back and wiping her eyes and Tori, the last to hold Aiden handed him back over to Jade, who smiled, happy she had him all to herself again.

"Uhm babe" I then said quietly, suddenly smelling something that wasn't like the original scent of the room anymore.

"What?" she asked, turning to me.

"I think someone needs changing" I said, pointing to the little boy in her arms.

She looked down, and then back up at me with her best puppy dog eyes, obviously wanting me to change him, it was the first time he was gonna need changing too.

"Alright I'll do it" I said, taking him again, I don't know how he could sleep and not wake his self-up whilst he was doing that.

"Want some help?" my mom asked.

"Uh sure" I know how to change a diaper, but since it was the first one, it might be good to have a little bit of help in case I needed it.

**Jade's POV**

Just as Beck and his mom left, my dad spoke.

"Do you want us to leave for a bit, you must be really tired" he smiled down at me.

"Yeah, if you want, just for a while" I replied, nodding whilst yawning.

"Ok" he replied, kissing my cheek, as everyone started to leave, just as they did though, and I closed my eyes, I was made to open them again when I heard my little brother's voice.

"Congratulations Jade, you're gonna make a really good mommy, I love you" he told me, leaning over my bed to hug me and kiss my cheek, I hugged him back. God he sure knew how to make a girl smile, he was only 12 too.

"Thanks Ry, I love you too" tears began falling as I replied to him, still hugging him tightly.

**So, I really hope this was worth the wait, and I hope you guys like it, hopefully the next chapter will be better too, as I got a bit of writers block whilst writing this, anyway, I knew you'd all been waiting a while for this, so I thought you deserved it today at last, so I hope I didn't disappoint, ask me if you want anything included in the next chapter too :) **

**Read and review 3**

**-ScissorLuvvv xoxox**


End file.
